Distance
by Hikasya
Summary: Jarak yang berbeda, menghancurkan segalanya. Kita yang berbeda. Terlibat dalam pengejaran, pembunuhan dan penangkapan. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang detektif polisi harus memilih antara tugas dan perasaannya. Mengejar buruannya sampai menjebloskannya ke penjara. The Black Girl yang harus dia tangkap. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Request untuk silent reader yang bernama Sato [TAMAT]
1. Naruto, sang detektif polisi

**Jumat, 21 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: crime/mysteri/humor/hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (AU)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk silent reader yang bernama Sato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul "Telan Bumi" by Andra and The Backbone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Naruto, sang detektif polisi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah... Naruto... Inilah orang yang mesti kau selidiki untuk tugas kali ini...," sahut seorang pria berambut putih dan bermata sayu. Hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi dengan masker. Berpakaian rapi layaknya seorang pegawai kantoran, padahal dia seorang detektif polisi dari kepolisian pusat dan merangkap sebagai Inspektur. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hatake Kakashi.

Dia duduk santai di belakang meja kerjanya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah foto.

SRET!

Seorang pria mengambil foto itu dari tangannya. Pria itu berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dan atletis. Mengenakan pakaian kasual berupa baju kaos putih, jaket jingga, celana hitam, dan sepatu. Tangan kanannya dililit dengan perban putih karena pernah mengalami luka bakar akibat kebakaran. Berumur sekitar 23 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya tersiratkan kemurungan, tapi terlihat sangat tegas.

"The Black Girl...," katanya dengan nada yang sangat datar."Aku harus mencari tahu informasi mengenai dia, Inspektur Kakashi?"

Kakashi menjawab tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, itulah yang mesti kau lakukan. Karena pembunuh bayaran yang bernama The Black Girl itu diketahui berada di kota ini dan dia kuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi yang ada di kota ini juga. Menurut informasi dari rekan kerjanya yang telah kita tangkap, dua hari yang lalu, dia kuliah di Konoha University di jurusan komputer. Nama aslinya belum diketahui sampai saat ini. Sosok sebenarnya dia, juga belum kita ketahui secara pasti. Makanya aku menugaskan kau untuk menyelidikinya dengan cara menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengannya. Cari tahu siapa dia. Setelah kau tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, tangkap dia dan bawa ke kantor polisi ini. Kau paham, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Baik, pak! Perintahmu akan saya laksanakan sekarang juga!"

"Bagus. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Aku juga sudah memberitahukan rektor Konoha University mengenaimu. Sesampainya di sana, kau harus menemui rektor itu untuk membicarakan hal ini padanya. Dia bersedia membantu kita dalam penyamaran ini demi menangkap The Black Girl yang diketahui kuliah di kampusnya itu."

"Baik!"

"Sekarang pergilah!"

"Se-Sekarang saya pergi ke kampus itu?"

"Ya, kapan lagi? Tahun depan?"

"Ah... Eh? Hehehe... Maaf... Baik, saya permisi dulu!"

Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia pun segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Inspektur.

Di balik buku nistanya, Kakashi menatap kepergian Naruto dengan helaan napasnya yang panjang. Karena merasa sedikit kesal jika berhadapan dengan anak buahnya itu. Uzumaki Naruto, sang detektif polisi yang baru bergabung di kepolisian pusat Konoha, sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

'Semoga saja... Anak itu berhasil menemukan The Black Girl itu. Aku percaya akan kemampuanmu itu, Naruto...' batin Kakashi yang kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk membaca buku nistanya itu.

KLAP!

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan sang Inspektur, Naruto berdiri sejenak di dekat pintu tersebut. Diperhatikannya lagi foto yang berada di tangan kanannya itu.

Di dalam foto tersebut, menampilkan sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya dengan latar belakang pemandangan atap sebuah gedung. Bentuk tubuhnya menyerupai seorang gadis. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena memakai topeng. Warna rambutnya juga tidak kelihatan karena ditutupi dengan tudung mantel hitamnya. Itulah sosok yang dijuluki dengan **"The Black Girl"** itu.

Foto itu diambil secara diam-diam oleh orang yang menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang dilakukan The Black Girl itu, pada saat teman orang itu dibunuh. Namun, pada akhirnya orang yang memfoto itu, terbunuh juga oleh The Black Girl itu.

The Black Girl telah membuat resah penduduk kota Konoha. Menjadi momok menakutkan bagi orang-orang karena pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukannya. Dia selalu beraksi pada malam harinya. Selalu pergi sendirian atau bersama rekan-rekannya. Dia menerima permintaan membunuh melalui website yang dibuat oleh rekannya. Orang-orang yang menjadi kliennya mendaftarkan diri melalui akun di websitenya yang berkedok sebagai jejaring sosial seperti Facebook. Maka para klien-nya akan chatting dengannya untuk memberikan informasi mengenai korban yang akan dijadikan target pembunuhannya. Jika keduanya sudah saling sepakat dengan imbalan bayaran uang yang sangat tinggi, maka proses pembunuhan akan dilakukan pada malam hari. The Black Girl yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh para korban yang ditelah diberitahukan oleh para klien-nya.

Intinya, orang yang mengakses dan mendata klien di website itu adalah rekan kerjanya yang lain, bertugas sebagai admin dan programmer. Dia sangat dekat dengan The Black Girl tersebut. Kerjanya terus melototi layar komputer dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Inilah yang sedang diselidiki oleh pihak kepolisian. Lalu orang yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki ini adalah Naruto sendiri.

'The Black Girl, aku penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi ke kampus itu!' Naruto mengangguk sendiri sambil memasukkan foto itu ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Dia pun segera melangkah dengan santai, menyusuri lorong panjang yang dilewati oleh beberapa orang. Suasananya cukup ramai dan berisik karena para polisi masih berkeliaran di sana selama 24 jam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan menggunakan motor sportnya, Naruto tiba di Konoha University. Kampus besar dan terkenal yang ada di kota Konoha tersebut. Letaknya strategis yaitu di pusat kota.

Setelah meletakkan motornya di parkiran motor, Naruto terus berjalan masuk menuju gedung kampus itu. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian kasual, lengkap dengan tas jingganya yang terpasang di punggungnya. Dia berpenampilan layaknya seorang mahasiswa baru. Padahal kenyataannya, dia sudah lulus kuliah dan menjadi seorang detektif polisi sekarang.

Atas tugas yang diberikan Kakashi padanya, dia menyamar menjadi mahasiswa lagi. Dengan metode, sebagai mahasiswa pindahan dari kampus lain. Mencari ruang rektor yang akan menemuinya untuk membicarakan seputar penyamaran ini.

Menempuh halaman luas kampus yang dilalui oleh banyak orang yang lalu-lalang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikannya. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga langkah Naruto mencapai ke dalam gedung yang juga ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang berkumpul.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Orang-orang berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Ada yang berdiri dan duduk. Ada juga beberapa di antaranya, memperhatikan Naruto dengan aneh dan heran. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya di dalam hati masing-masing, tentang siapakah Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto sendiri tampak cuek dan tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong jaket jingganya. Indera penglihatannya terus difokuskan untuk melihat-lihat ruangan yang dijelajahinya. Langkah demi langkah diayunkannya dengan santai.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia menabrak seseorang.

DUK!

Keduanya mampu menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka berjalan mundur sedikit.

Naruto menyadari kesalahannya yang telah menabrak orang itu. Dia pun segera berkata.

"Ah, ma-maaf..."

"Huh... Kalau jalan itu, hati-hati!"

Orang yang ditabrak malah menjawab dengan nada ketus. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut putih pendek model bob dengan poni longgar yang panjang melewati bahunya. Bermata emas seperti mata kucing. Kulit yang putih. Bertubuh mungil. Mengenakan pakaian kaos putih yang dilapisi rompi coklat dan rok mini biru tua. Sepatu boots berwarna coklat membungkus kedua kakinya. Menyandang tas berwarna putih di punggungnya. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan aneh oleh laki-laki asing itu, gadis itu memasang wajah sewotnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat, hah?"

"Ah...," Naruto tersentak dan segera menyahut."Ma-Maaf, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa kamu tahu di mana ruang rektor kampus ini?"

Giliran gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Dari atas sampai bawah. Dari bawah sampai atas. Membuat Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa kamu anak baru di sini?" gadis itu mulai berkata dengan nada lembut."Baru kali ini, aku melihatmu di sini."

"Ah, ya. Aku anak baru yang baru pindah dari kampus lain. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

SET!

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud ingin berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

"Toujou Koneko...," ucap gadis itu tanpa membalas uluran tangan Naruto."Ruang rektor ada di lantai dua, di sebelah ruang dosen. Aku permisi dulu."

Gadis yang bernama Koneko itu, menyelonong pergi dan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Naruto sampai ternganga dibuatnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!"

Koneko menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh di sudut bahu kirinya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Bisakah kamu mengantarkan aku sampai ke ruang rektor itu? Aku takut tersesat soalnya aku baru di sini."

Mengatakan itu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, Naruto tersenyum malu. Koneko hanya berwajah datar lalu menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Apa boleh buat. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke sana."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Hn."

Maka gadis itu mengantarkan Naruto untuk menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke lantai dua, di mana ruang rektor berada, mereka dikuasai kebisuan abadi. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara sampai langkah mereka tiba di depan ruang rektor tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai," Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya."Kau ketuk saja pintu itu karena rektornya ada di dalam."

Naruto mengangguk pelan seraya memperhatikan papan kayu yang bertuliskan "RUANG REKTOR" di atas pintu tersebut.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Soalnya aku harus pulang sekarang."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menyelonong pergi tanpa menunggu balasan jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Hei, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu, Toujou-san!"

"Hn..."

Hanya satu kata itu yang dilontarkan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya bengong dan menatap kepergian gadis itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di lorong lantai dua yang sepi.

Tidak ada yang lewat di sana. Hingga Naruto menyadari keterpakuannya, segera melakukan apa yang akan dilaksanakannya.

"Oh iya... Aku harus menemui rektor itu..."

Diketuknya dengan keras pintu ruang rektor tersebut.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengarlah suara yang menjawabnya dari arah dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Masuk!"

Ditanggap dengan respon seperti itu, Naruto segera membuka pintu itu dengan cepat.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Naruto masuk ke dalamnya dan perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang pria yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

Pria itu berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu. Ada tanda garis merah melintang di dua pipi pria itu. Mengenakan pakaian kantoran serba hitam dan putih. Berusia sekitar setengah abad.

Tampak berkas-berkas menumpuk dan menjulang tinggi di atas mejanya. Sangat berantakan. Terdapat dua kursi di depannya. Juga terdapat perabotan lainnya seperti lemari, sofa dan sebagainya.

Menyadari keterpakuan Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka, pria tua itu segera menyambut Naruto dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

"Selamat siang! Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Ayo, duduklah!" perintahnya pada Naruto."Jangan lupa tutup pintunya ya!"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa bersuara dan segera menutup pintu itu.

KLAP!

Dia pun berjalan pelan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah tersedia di depan meja sang rektor. Rektor memperhatikannya dengan seksama lalu bertanya.

"Sepertinya baru kali ini saya melihatmu. Apa kau mahasiswa baru di sini?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Kini dia bersuara dengan nada tegas.

"Ya, saya mahasiswa baru, pak. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto... Hmm...," tiba-tiba pria itu tersentak."Eh? Ka-Kau detektif polisi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, kan? Ya-Yang ditugaskan menyamar sebagai mahasiswa baru untuk menyelidiki adanya pembunuh yang kuliah di sini, kan?"

"Ya, pak. Sayalah orangnya. Saya datang ke sini atas permintaan Inspektur Kakashi."

"Ah, saya sudah diberitahukan olehnya sebelumnya dan saya sangat paham dengan apa yang kalian lakukan. Hmmm... Baiklah, saya akan membantu kalian dalam penyamaran ini. Juga mengizinkan kau kuliah di sini sebagai mahasiswa pindahan dari kampus lain. Saya akan mengatur semuanya."

"Ah, Terima kasih atas pengertian anda. Saya sangat senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, pak."

"Hahaha... Sama-sama... Mungkin lain kali, sebaiknya kita berbicara memakai bahasa sehari-hari. Tidak ada saya ataupun anda. Anggap saja aku ini adalah temanmu, Uzumaki-san."

"Baiklah, pak."

"Bagus... Bagus...," pria itu menyengir lebar."Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Jiraiya. Kau boleh memanggilku Jiraiya saja."

"Tapi... Itu tidak sopan. Bagaimana kalau ditambahkan san? Aku memanggilmu Jiraiya-san."

"Boleh juga... Inspektur Uzumaki-san."

"Maaf, saya bukan Inspektur. Tapi, sersan, Jiraiya-san."

"Oh, aku kira jabatanmu sudah Inspektur."

"Akukan baru bergabung dalam kepolisian pusat, dua bulan ini."

"Oh, begitu. Sekarang umurmu berapa?"

"Dua puluh tiga tahun."

"Kau sudah pernah kuliah?"

"Sudah. Aku lulusan dari Konoha Police Academy."

"Wow... Itu hebat! HEBAT!"

"Ah, tidak. Itu biasa saja."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Mereka berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang berujung tentang diri masing-masing. Suasana menjadi ramai ketika mereka berbicara. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan tersenyum. Sudah menjadi akrab dalam sekejap mata, padahal baru saja bertemu, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Inilah langkah pertama Naruto dalam menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Konoha University itu. Demi mencari siapa sebenarnya di balik sosok The Black Girl itu. Dia akan menyelidikinya secara diam-diam dan akan menjebloskan pelakunya ke dalam penjara, begitu tertangkap nanti.

Lihat saja, Naruto sang detektif polisi akan segera mengungkap misteri ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request buat silent reader yang bernama Sato.**

 **Hai, nama saya Hikasya. Salam kenal ya. ^^**

 **Saya membalas reviewmu lewat cerita ini. Sesuai permintaanmu, saya membuatkan cerita untuk pairing Naruto x Koneko dengan genre crime. Semoga kamu suka ya dan beri jawabanmu lewat review.**

 **Apa kamu punya facebook, Sato? Kalau punya, kamu bisa add ke akun facebook saya ya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Silakan mereview jika ada yang mau mereview.**

 **Dari Hikasya**

 **Sabtu, 22 Oktober 2016**


	2. Berkenalan dengan teman baru

**Minggu, 23 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: crime/mysteri/humor/hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (AU)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk silent reader yang bernama Sato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul "Telan Bumi" by Andra and The Backbone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Jarak yang berbeda, menghancurkan segalanya. Kita yang berbeda. Terlibat dalam pengejaran, pembunuhan dan penangkapan. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang detektif polisi harus memilih antara tugas dan perasaannya. Mengejar buruannya sampai menjebloskannya ke penjara. The Black Girl yang harus dia tangkap. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Berkenalan dengan teman baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inilah langkah pertama Naruto dalam menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Konoha University itu. Demi mencari siapa sebenarnya di balik sosok The Black Girl itu. Dia akan menyelidikinya secara diam-diam dan akan menjebloskan pelakunya ke dalam penjara, begitu tertangkap nanti.**

 **Lihat saja, Naruto sang detektif polisi akan segera mengungkap misteri ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Naruto segera pergi ke Konoha University untuk mengikuti perkuliahan yang dimulai pada pukul 8 pagi. Dia sudah diizinkan oleh Kakashi untuk tidak masuk kantor dan akan diberi waktu yang panjang untuk menyelidiki identitas The Black Girl yang diketahui kuliah di Konoha University tersebut. Atas bantuan sang rektor, Naruto diterima untuk berkuliah di jurusan komputer. Jurusan yang sama yang diminati The Black Girl itu. Sehingga memudahkan Naruto untuk melakukan penyelidikan melalui penyamaran sebagai mahasiswa ini.

Dia sangat menikmati kegiatan barunya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan komputer. Di mana dia bisa melanjutkan kuliah sampai tahap sarjana, pikirnya saat berkuliah seperti ini.

Tapi, saat ini bukanlah waktu untuk serius belajar dalam penyamaran ini. Dia hanyalah seorang detektif polisi yang menyamar saja. Dia hanya terfokus untuk menyelidiki dan mencari tahu siapa The Black Girl itu. Juga menangkap rekan The Black Girl yang bertugas sebagai admin dan programer itu.

Intinya, ada dua buronan yang kini diburu oleh Naruto. Satu pembunuh bayaran, The Black Girl itu. Sedangkan satu lagi adalah orang yang menjadi admin dan programer itu. Mereka diketahui bersama-sama kuliah di jurusan komputer di Konoha University.

Misteri yang harus dikuak. Naruto harus segera mencari tahu tentang mereka lewat bergaul sesama para mahasiswa dan para mahasiswi yang sama-sama kuliah di jurusan komputer. Mungkin lewat langkah kedua itu, dia bisa mengumpulkan informasi sedikit demi sedikit demi kelancaran tugas detektif polisinya. Lagipula dia sangat pandai bergaul dan cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan hampir semua orang di kepolisian pusat, mengenal dia dengan baik.

Naruto termasuk seorang detektif polisi yang cukup tanggap, cepat bergerak dan cepat memecahkan berbagaimacam kasus pembunuhan. Selalu bertugas sendirian jika mengejar pelaku pembunuhan dan kembali ke kantor polisi sambil membawa pelaku pembunuhan bersamanya. Dia juga termasuk orang yang nekad, keras kepala dan ceroboh. Saking cerobohnya, tangan kanannya mengalami luka bakar karena kebakaran saat menolong teman sesama detektif polisi. Hingga meninggalkan bekas luka bakar yang parah di tangan kanannya, tidak kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada cara lain, menutupi bekas luka tersebut dengan perban putih selama tiga bulan ini.

Ya, sudah tiga bulan itu, tangan kanannya ditutupi dengan perban putih. Tapi, dia tetap bertugas sebagai detektif polisi. Atas jasanya menyelamatkan teman sesama detektif polisi tersebut, dia ditarik untuk bergabung di kepolisian pusat. Awalnya dia hanya seorang detektif polisi biasa yang bekerja di kepolisian daerah. Tapi, atas keberaniannya yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi menolong orang lain, dia pun direkrut menjadi bagian dari anggota kepolisian pusat dan bertugas dalam bimbingan tim Kakashi.

Dia adalah anak buah yang sangat dipercaya oleh Kakashi. Selalu ditugaskan sendirian untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus pembunuhan rumit. Beberapa orang yang termasuk dalam tim Kakashi, diam-diam iri padanya karena Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun diizinkan oleh Kakashi untuk bertugas bersama rekan-rekan lainnya. Entah apa alasannya, hingga saat ini seorang pun tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

Di kota Konoha ini, Naruto hidup mandiri di sebuah apartemen kecil. Jauh dari orang tuanya yang mempunyai usaha restoran mie ramen. Orang tuanya tetap tinggal di kota yang sama. Tapi, mereka sering juga mengunjungi Naruto jika mereka mempunyai waktu luang. Apalagi Naruto juga jarang ke rumah orang tuanya. Itupun jika ibunya atau ayahnya yang menyuruhnya datang ke rumah. Maka dia pun akan pulang walaupun itu hanya sebentar.

Begitulah tentang diri Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Sudah menjadi detektif polisi yang dicita-citakannya sejak kecil. Impiannya sudah terkabul.

Saat menginjakkan kakinya di kelas jurusan komputer, Naruto menemukan beberapa orang yang sudah mengisi kursi-kursi yang tersedia di kelas tersebut. Ada juga beberapa kursi yang kosong. Dia pun kebingungan saat memilih kursi kosong yang akan didudukinya. Hingga semua orang yang ada di kelas itu, memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

Salah satu dari mereka, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Hei, kau anak baru ya?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat di samping kursi kosong, mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Persis dalam satu gang dengannya.

"Ya, itu benar."

Dia menjawab dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Oh... Pantas. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu. Namamu siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kalau aku, Hyodo Issei. Salam kenal ya!"

Hyodo Issei, seorang pria berambut coklat yang sewarna dengan matanya. Tinggi badannya sekitar 170 cm. Berpakaian kasual yang urak-urakan. Menunjukkan cengiran ramahnya pada Naruto.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Kalau begitu, kamu duduk di sampingku saja. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga. Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah kursi kosong yang telah sesuai dengan hatinya, Naruto segera duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja yang bersatu dengan kursi tersebut. Lalu memperhatikan semua orang yang kembali sibuk berbincang-bincang. Cukup bising dan ribut.

Dalam pikirannya, dia ingin bergaul lebih luas lagi. Mengenali semua orang yang ada di kelas ini. Untuk mengorek informasi tentang diri The Black Girl itu. Mungkin sosok The Black Girl itu berada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengannya. Hingga tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut putih yang duduk di paling depan, persis di dekat meja dosen.

'Dia... Yang kemarin itu, kan? Toujou Koneko...,' batin Naruto yang sangat terkejut bahwa dia sekelas dengan gadis yang telah membantunya menunjukkan ruang rektor itu. Ingin rasanya dia mendekati gadis itu untuk mengetahui dia lebih jauh lagi.

Seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, pria berambut coklat tadi mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Dia Toujou Koneko, gadis paling pendiam di kelas ini. Dia juga tidak gampang didekati. Selalu bersikap kasar jika kita mendekatinya. Bahkan jika ada laki-laki yang menyentuhnya sedikitpun, dia akan menghajar laki-laki itu sampai babak belur. Dia termasuk tipe tsundere, maniak kue, dan susah ditebak. Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Terus kuingatkan padamu, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, karena akan ada kakak perempuannya yang juga kuliah di jurusan komputer, membuat hidupmu menderita. Maksudku Toujou Kuroka, nama kakaknya itu, termasuk tipe yandere. Suka membunuh siapa saja yang berdekatan dengan adiknya."

"...!"

DEG!

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Issei tadi, membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia syok begitu.

"Mem-Membunuh?!"

Tatapan Naruto melotot ke arah Issei. Wajah Issei terlihat serius sekali lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mendengar rumor itu beredar di kampus, sesama anak jurusan komputer. Tapi, aku tidak percaya kok. Itu hanya berita bohong yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan Toujou Kuroka itu," Issei berbicara dengan nada pelan."Kuroka itu sudah masuk semester tujuh sekarang. Tidak lama lagi dia bakal diwisuda. Sementara aku, harus mengulang semester ini dari awal. Aaaah... Soalnya aku suka menunda-nunda waktu kuliahku. Bahkan aku pernah cuti kuliah selama setahun karena pekerjaanku. Jadinya, orang tuaku marah padaku. Hehehe..."

Ujung-ujungnya Issei malah bercerita tentang apa yang dia alami sekarang. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Oh... Begitu. Jadi, Kuroka itu bukan pembunuh ya?"

"Bukan kok. Dia cuma gadis biasa yang tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Mereka adalah anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh keluarga Gremory."

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti."

"Pokoknya... Jangan dekati Koneko ataupun Kuroka. Jika kau mau selamat."

"Ah... Iya."

"Bagus. Oh ya, hampir lupa. Ayo, kita berteman."

Issei mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut oleh tangan kanan Naruto. Mereka bersalaman dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Ya. Mulai hari ini, kita berteman, Hyodo-san."

"Panggil saja aku Issei. Aku boleh panggil kau Naruto?"

"Boleh. Silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka tersenyum dengan perasaan senang. Inilah awal pertemanan bagi mereka berdua di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Kemudian adegan tertancap pada Koneko. Dia sedang memainkan ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Jari jempolnya terampil dan cekatan saat menyentuh layar ponselnya yang bertipe touch screen. Dia kelihatan sangat serius.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang pasti senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya, Neechan... Aku mengerti..."

Bisiknya sambil mengirim sms pada kakaknya melalui ponsel tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai mengikuti perkuliahan sampai selesai, Naruto langsung pulang. Rencananya dia akan pergi berbelanja dulu karena dia diminta oleh ibunya untuk pergi ke supermarket.

Keluar kelas bersama teman-teman sesama jurusan komputer, Naruto tampak berjalan santai bersama Issei dan beberapa teman laki-laki lainnya. Bahkan ada satu gadis yang mulai akrab dengannya karena sudah berkenalan dengan Naruto hari ini. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang diri Naruto. Mulai dari keluarganya, kampus sebelumnya dia kuliah dan berujung tentang gadis yang disukai Naruto. Naruto kewalahan menjawabnya karena dikerubungi seperti lalat begitu. Hingga Naruto menjawabnya dengan jujur. Tapi, sebagian besar jawabannya bohong, jika menyangkut tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dirinya seorang detektif polisi yang sedang menyamar sebagai mahasiswa pindahan yang belajar di semester satu.

Untung saja, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa dia adalah detektif polisi. Ini menjadi keberuntungan besar baginya.

Gadis yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Bertubuh mungil. Berusia sekitar 19 tahun. Namanya Pendragon Le Fay. Dialah yang berkenalan dengan Naruto dan sudah menjadi teman baru Naruto di awal Naruto kuliah di Konoha University ini.

Dia jugalah yang bertanya apakah Naruto sudah mempunyai pacar. Naruto menjawab 'belum' dan berakhir senyuman senang dari bibir Le Fay.

Entahlah, mungkin Le Fay sudah jatuh cinta pada detektif polisi tersebut.

Kemudian mereka terus mengobrol hingga sampai di parkiran motor. Issei dan teman-teman lainnya berpamitan pada Naruto sambil mengendarai motor masing-masing.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu, Naruto."

"Sampai besok, Naruto."

"Kita sambung obrolannya di ponsel ya."

Yang terakhir menyahut adalah Issei. Dia melambaikan tangannya sambil memakai helm. Le Fay ikut berboncengan dengannya. Le Fay juga melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Dadah, Naruto. Sampai ketemu lagi di kampus besok."

"Ya."

Naruto tertawa lebar sambil membalas lambaian tangan teman-temannya. Hingga teman-temannya mulai mengendarai motor masing-masing dengan suara deru yang keras.

BRUUUUUM!

Motor-motor tipe sport dan tipe vespa, melaju kencang serta meninggalkan tempat itu. Juga meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di dekat motornya sendiri. Naruto menatap kepergian teman-temannya sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Teman-teman yang baik dan ramah...," Naruto tersenyum sambil memasang helm ke kepalanya."Aku bersyukur bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa orang hari ini. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan mencari informasi tentang The Black Girl itu dari mereka. Ya, semoga saja mereka mengetahui tentang The Black Girl itu."

Setelah itu, dia naik ke atas motornya. Dihidupkannya motor tersebut. Menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

BRUUUUM!

Naruto beserta motornya, melaju kencang menapaki jalanan datar itu. Bersama motor-motor lainnya, karena sebagian orang sudah pulang pada waktu yang sama dengannya. Keluar dari pintu gerbang kampus bersama-sama. Juga ada beberapa orang yang baru datang dan memasuki kampus karena mereka akan mengikuti perkuliahan yang dijadwalkan pada siang hari ini.

Suasana di kampus masih ramai, awalnya Naruto ingin menghabiskan waktunya di kampus demi melakukan penyelidikan agar The Black Girl itu cepat ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara. Tapi, waktu penyelidikannya malah terganggu karena perintah sang ibu yang memintanya untuk berbelanja ke supermarket. Lalu membawa belanjaan itu ke rumah orang tuanya sebelum malam tiba. Ibunya akan mengadakan acara makan malam bersama keluarga pada pukul 7 malam ini.

Untuk itulah, dia segera pergi berbelanja. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum malam tiba.

Di tengah jalan yang cukup ramai, tak jauh dari kampus, motornya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terburu-buru begitu. Menyalip sana, menyalip sini. Membuat orang dongkol dan berteriak keras padanya. Tapi, dia tidak mempedulikannya.

CKIIIT!

Sampai motornya berhenti mendadak, saat menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang menyeret motor di tepi jalan. Dia sangat mengenali gadis tersebut. Pasalnya gadis itu adalah...

"Hei, Toujou Koneko!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Koneko menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang turun dari motor sport. Naruto juga melepaskan helmnya dan diletakkannya di stang motornya. Motor sport hitamnya itu, berhenti tepat di samping Koneko.

"Ah, kamu ya?" Koneko berwajah sangat datar."Uzumaki Naruto yang kemarin itu..."

"Iya. Syukurlah kamu masih ingat padaku."

"Jangan ngomong begitu seakan aku ini pikun. Huh..."

"Ma-Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu..."

JIIIITS!

Kedua mata Koneko menyipit tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto merasakan aura pembunuh yang kelam, merayap-rayap di tubuh Koneko sekarang. Itu imajinasi yang muncul di pikiran Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa hambar. Dia pun memperhatikan motor berbentuk skuter yang dipegang oleh Koneko itu.

"Motormu kenapa?"

"Ini... Ya... Kehabisan bensin... Aku lupa mengisinya."

"Oh, jadi kamu mau berjalan kaki sambil menyeret motor ini sendirian sampai ke jalan utama sana? Itu jauh sekali, kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya pom bensin adanya di jalan utama. Capekkan kalau menyeret motor sampai ke sana? Apalagi pom bensin tidak ada di area kampus ini."

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki kok."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang sampai ke rumahmu? Motormu tinggalkan saja di dekat pos security, nanti aku kembali untuk mengambil motormu dan mengisi bensin ke tangki motormu. Terus aku antar motormu sampai ke rumahmu. Bagaimana?"

Tawar Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Koneko terdiam sejenak.

Selama tiga detik berlangsung, barulah Koneko menjawabnya.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

SRET!

Koneko langsung pergi begitu saja sambil menyeret motornya lagi. Naruto terperanjat dan berlari mengejarnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!"

GREP!

Lengan kiri Koneko berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Koneko berhenti berjalan bersama motornya. Wajahnya memerah padam beserta kedua mata yang menajam berkilat.

Saat itu juga, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka!

BUAAAAK!

Perut Naruto sukses ditonjok keras oleh kepalan tangan kanan Koneko. Sehingga motornya terlepas dan jatuh terguling di tanah. Bersamaan Naruto mengeluh kesakitan pada perutnya yang ditonjok keras oleh Koneko.

"A-Aduduh... Perutku...," dia mendelik ke arah Koneko."HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KENAPA KAU MENINJU PERUTKU SIH!?"

Koneko bertampang garang.

"Itu karena kamu sudah memegang lenganku, tahu!"

"Ah?"

Naruto sadar dan secara refleks mundur sedikit dari Koneko. Dia berwajah sangat syok.

'Benar juga yang dikatakan Issei. Kalau Koneko itu tipe tsundere. Dia akan menghajar laki-laki yang menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Itu... Sudah terbukti sekarang...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 23 Oktober 2016**


	3. Ingin berteman

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 6 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Ingin berteman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"A-Aduduh... Perutku...," dia mendelik ke arah Koneko."HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KENAPA KAU MENINJU PERUTKU SIH!?"**

 **Koneko bertampang garang.**

 **"Itu karena kamu sudah memegang lenganku, tahu!"**

 **"Ah?"**

 **Naruto sadar dan secara refleks mundur sedikit dari Koneko. Dia berwajah sangat syok.**

 **'Benar juga yang dikatakan Issei. Kalau Koneko itu tipe tsundere. Dia akan menghajar laki-laki yang menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Itu... Sudah terbukti sekarang...'**

Setelah itu, Koneko berbalik dan mengangkat motornya yang terjatuh tadi. Dia menyeret motornya lagi dan berjalan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"HEI, TOUJOU-SAN! TUNGGU!"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Koneko membentaknya dengan suara yang amat keras. Naruto pun terpaku menyaksikan kepergiannya.

"Dia memang gadis yang tsundere...," Naruto menghelakan napasnya."Ya, sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Dengan hati yang sedikit kecewa bercampur kesal karena orang yang mau ditolong, malah berbuat kasar padanya. Padahal dia berniat baik dan ingin mencoba berteman dengan Koneko. Tapi, akhirnya mendapatkan rasa sakit yang nyeri di perutnya.

Sambil memakai helm di kepalanya, Naruto naik ke atas motornya. Dihidupkannya motornya hingga menghasilkan bunyi menderu yang sangat keras.

BRUUUM!

Motor yang dibawa oleh Naruto, melaju kencang meninggalkan Koneko. Koneko yang masih berjalan, menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyaksikan kepergian Naruto.

"..."

Dia hanya terdiam dan berhenti berjalan sebentar. Lalu menghelakan napasnya sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah orang tuanya, Naruto membawakan banyak barang belanjaan pesanan sang ibu. Ibunya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan bermata biru, menyambutnya dengan senang saat dia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Aku datang..."

"Selamat datang, Naruto..."

Kushina menyambar cepat barang-barang belanjaan yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto pun kaget dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menuruti perintah Kaasan."

"Ya... Tapi, itu banyak sekali. Sangat merepotkan saat membawanya pakai motor."

"Kenapa tidak memakai mobil sih?"

"Itu lebih merepotkan, Kaasan. Akukan tinggal di apartemen sendirian."

"Siapa suruh kamu tinggal sendirian di apartemen? Lebih baik kamu tinggal di sini. Bisa bantu Kaasan dan Tousan."

"Eh? Aku harus bekerja juga. Aku ini detektif polisi. Lebih enak tinggal sendirian daripada di sini."

"Oh ya? Biar kamu tidak bantu Kaasan dan Tousan membuat mie ramen, begitu?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu... Maksudku... Aku cuma ingin hidup mandiri saja..."

Ibu dan anak berceloteh panjang antara satu sama lainnya. Sang ayah, Uzumaki Minato, seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru, hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil membaca sebuah koran.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan berdebat lagi. Kushina, biarkan Naruto beristirahat. Sepertinya Naruto capek..."

Naruto melirik ke arah ayahnya yang duduk di atas sofa panjang. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah yang kelihatan lelah.

"Benar. Aku juga lapar dan haus sekarang, Tousan..."

"Kalau begitu, Kushina buatkan mie ramen dan teh buat Naruto."

"Aku sibuk. Buat sendiri saja ya..."

Kushina menyelonong pergi sambil membawa semua barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya, menuju arah dapur. Ayah dan anak bengong di tempat.

Minato menghelakan napasnya. Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sambil berujar.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang buat, Tousan."

"Baiklah...," Minato mengangguk dengan senyuman kecut."Ibumu memang sangat aneh..."

"Hehehe... Kaasan memang begitu sifatnya. Tidak usah dipermasalahkan."

"Iya sih."

"Kalau begitu, aku ke dapur dulu."

Naruto buru-buru berjalan ke arah dapur. Minato memperhatikannya sebentar. Tersenyum lalu kembali membaca koran tentang berita kriminal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar jam 10 malam, Naruto pulang kembali ke apartemennya setelah makan malam bersama orang tuanya. Dia memilih tidak menginap, padahal orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk menginap. Dia beralasan karena ada tugas penting yang diberikan oleh atasannya untuk mengejar pelaku pembunuhan. Orang tuanya memakluminya dan mengizinkannya untuk pulang ke apartemen pribadinya.

Saat ini, dia melintasi jalanan kota yang cukup sepi dan hening. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat di sana. Ditemani sorot cahaya yang didapatkan dari lampu-lampu jalanan, yang tersebar di dua sisi jalanan. Memberikan penglihatan yang jelas bagi mata Naruto untuk fokus melihat ke arah depannya.

Akhir-akhir ini, dia juga mendapatkan kabar tentang perampokan bank yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang juga berpakaian serba hitam. Seperti penampilan The Black Girl itu. Tapi, pelaku perampokan bank itu beroperasi dengan membawa tas besar di punggungnya. Tasnya juga berwarna hitam. Dia bergerak pada malam hari. Memiliki kemampuan melompat dan berlari dengan cepat. Tidak mudah ditangkap dengan mudah.

Dia juga memakai topeng dan rambutnya tidak kelihatan karena disembunyikan di balik tudung mantel berbulu hitamnya. Memakai sarung tangan yang bisa mengeluarkan cakar-cakar. Cakar-cakar itu bisa dilepaskan dan dilemparkan seperti jarum untuk menusuk lawannya.

Pelaku perampokan bank itu dijuluki sebagai "Dark Phantom."

Entah siapa "Dark Phantom" itu. Entah dia termasuk salah satu dari rekan The Black Girl. Entah mungkin tidak. Namun, yang pasti, pihak kepolisian tengah menyelidiki siapa dia. Dia dijadikan buruan utama yang paling penting di kota Konoha ini. Tentunya ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian bagian unit 2.

Naruto mengetahui kabar perampokan bank terjadi lagi, semalam itu, saat membaca koran yang terbit hari ini di rumah orang tuanya. Sosok "Dark Phantom" tidak dapat tertangkap oleh kamera. Gerakannya sangat gesit seperti kilat. Mampu melarikan diri dalam situasi apapun dan menghilang bagaikan hantu.

Tapi, Naruto tidak menangani kasus perampokan bank tersebut. Dia sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan dan harus mengungkapkan identitas asli The Black Girl itu. Mungkin proses investigasi ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama, pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Terdengarlah bunyi letusan pistol yang sangat nyaring. Berkali-kali. Asalnya cukup dekat dengan jarak perjalanan Naruto.

Naruto menajamkan telinganya dan sekali lagi mendengarkan suara tembakan yang bertubi-tubi.

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Naluri Naruto tertuju pada asal suara tembakan yang semakin mendekat. Persisnya berada di gedung di sebelah kanannya.

Gedung itu bernama "Bank Konoha". Telah terjadi perampokan lagi di sana.

Dari lantai dua gedung Bank Konoha, sosok hitam melompat dari kaca jendela yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping saat sebuah peluru dari pihak keamanan meleset dan menghancurkan kaca jendela tersebut. Menghasilkan bunyi kaca pecah, bersamaan sosok hitam berhasil keluar dari kaca jendela yang sudah pecah.

PRAAAAANG!

Pihak keamanan yang menembaki sosok hitam itu, mengejarnya sampai ke jendela yang pecah. Mereka melihat sosok hitam itu meluncur ke bawah dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"Sial, dia kabur!"

"CEPAT KEJAR DIA!"

"BAIK!"

"ROGER! POLISI PATROLI, KAMI MELAPORKAN DARK PHANTOM BEROPERASI LAGI MALAM INI! DIA SEKARANG BERADA DI DEKAT DAERAH KOTA KONOHA BLOK F. KAMI AKAN SEGERA MENGEJARNYA!"

Salah satu petugas keamanan melaporkan perampokan ini pada pihak kepolisian yang sedang berpatroli melalui talky walky. Dia dan kelompoknya segera menuju keluar gedung untuk mengejar sosok hitam yang terjun itu.

HUP!

Sosok yang berpakaian mantel hitam dan menggendong tas besar di punggungnya, berhasil mendarat mulus di depan Bank Konoha. Dia segera berlari kencang untuk bermaksud menyeberangi jalanan.

Dalam waktu yang sama, Naruto lewat dan sengaja menabrak sosok hitam itu.

DUAAAAK!

Sosok hitam itu sukses dihantam oleh bagian depan motor Naruto. Dia pun terpelanting dan terseret beberapa meter di jalan aspal.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Naruto menghentikan motornya dengan cepat.

Sosok hitam itu terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Dia merasa kesakitan dan bertolak dari jalan aspal dengan cepat. Menyadari Naruto yang turun dari motor dan segera berjalan untuk menghampirinya.

"Ukh..."

Menahan rasa sakit yang ngilu di punggung, tangan dan pinggangnya. Sosok hitam berdiri lemas dan segera melakukan sesuatu.

BETS!

Berbalik, melemparkan sesuatu yang tajam pada Naruto. Sesuatu itu berbentuk meruncing seperti cakar. Jumlahnya ada lima buah.

WHUUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Naruto menyadari lima cakar itu diluncurkan ke arahnya. Dia pun segera menghindar dengan cara melompat ke arah kanannya.

Setelah memanfaatkan kesempatan penyerangan pengalihan perhatian sementara, sosok hitam itu segera berlari cepat menuju ke seberangnya. Masuk ke salah satu gang di antara dua gedung tinggi.

"HEI!"

Naruto segera mengejarnya dan mengeluarkan pistol yang tersembunyi di kantong bagian dalam jaketnya yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang memecahkan rekor, tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol teracungkan ke depan - tepat ke arah sosok hitam yang berlari di gang sempit.

DOOOOR!

Bunyi letusan pistol menggema nyaring di gang sempit itu. Menuju ke arah sosok hitam.

Sosok hitam menengok ke belakang. Dia sangat kaget jika Naruto malah mengejarnya.

DESIIING!

Tembakan Naruto tidak mengenai sasaran. Malah mengenai tiang listrik. Sasaran mampu menghindari tembakannya dengan gerakan cepat bagaikan kilat.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menembaknya.

DOOOOR!

Timah panas diluncurkan dan berharap tembakannya akan mengenai targetnya.

Dengan dua kakinya yang terbalut boots hitam, sosok hitam itu menempel di dinding. Dia pun berlari di dinding bangunan dengan mulus.

Tembakan Naruto meleset lagi dan menghilang entah kemana. Naruto kaget jika sosok hitam itu bisa berlari di dinding bangunan. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Di-Dia bisa berlari di dinding!? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

Kedua matanya membulat disertai wajah yang sangat syok. Pandangannya terus diarahkan pada sosok hitam yang terus berjalan ke dinding bangunan paling puncak. Setibanya di sana, sosok hitam itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"...!?"

Benar-benar tidak terduga. Naruto membeku di tempat.

Sosok hitam itu memang pantas dijuluki "Dark Phantom" karena bisa menghilang seperti hantu.

Fenomena apa ini? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan trik sulap atau sihir? Atau ada hubungannya dengan teknologi canggih? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan fenomena seseorang yang melakukan hal-hal aneh. Seperti berlari di dinding, tidak ada seseorang pun yang bisa melakukannya. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Tapi, ini kenyataan. Ini fakta. Naruto telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sungguh membingungkan.

Berusaha keluar dari kekagetannya, Naruto menghelakan napas ketegangannya seraya memasukkan pistolnya ke kantong dalam jaketnya. Urusan Dark Phantom bukan di bidang tugasnya, hanya polisi unit 2 yang bisa menangkapnya.

"Haaaah... Benar-benar perampok yang sangat meresahkan warga kota. Belum The Black Girl tertangkap, malah datang penjahat baru, Dark Phantom. Dari ciri-cirinya, hampir menyerupai sosok The Black Girl itu. Apa mungkin dia salah satu rekan dari The Black Girl ya?"

Sang detektif polisi berpikir sejenak sambil berdiri di tengah gang sempit itu. Di antara cahaya yang remang-remang, sesuatu yang bersinar putih menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Hmmm... Apa itu?"

Sesuatu itu tergeletak di dekat dinding bangunan, Naruto mengambilnya.

SET!

Di tangan kanan Naruto, tergenggamlah sebuah kalung liontin berbandul merah. Entah punya siapa. Tapi, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada huruf putih yang samar-samar di tengah bandul merah, huruf yang bertuliskan "GR".

"GR? Singkatan apa itu?"

Naruto terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sampai dia tidak mampu menebaknya secara pasti, dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan kalung itu di kantong jaketnya.

"Nanti sajalah. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang..."

Langkah yang santai, terayunkan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kesunyian dan keheningan yang menghampiri suasana di gang sempit itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang kelas yang masih sepi, Naruto duduk seorang diri. Padahal hari masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, kuliah akan dimulai sekitar jam 8 pagi, tapi dia sengaja datang ke kampus lebih cepat agar mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk tentang siapa The Black Girl itu.

Dia tidak termenung. Namun, asyik mengirim sms pada rekan setimnya di kepolisian pusat. Nama rekannya adalah Haruno Sakura, yang menanyakan kabarnya yang sedang menyamar menjadi mahasiswa. Dia membalasnya dengan cepat disertai senyuman senang di wajahnya.

Di luar sana, langit sedang mendung. Tampak awan-awan cullo nimbus sudah berkelompok untuk menyelimuti langit biru. Angin mulai bertiup kencang. Sepertinya hujan akan tiba.

GRATAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dari samping, bunyi pintunya menarik perhatian Naruto untuk melihatnya.

SET!

Muncul seorang gadis berambut putih yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan baju kaos biru berlengan panjang dan dilapisi dengan rompi hitam. Bawahannya sebuah celana pendek setengah betis yang berwarna senada dengan baju kaosnya. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Tas berwarna putih digendong di punggungnya.

Dia menyadari tatapan Naruto yang tertuju padanya. Lantas dia berhenti berjalan di depan kelas karena Naruto duduk persis di depan.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?"

Tanyanya dengan nada yang curiga. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, aku kaget saja jika kamu datang lebih cepat dariku, Toujou-san. Oh iya, selamat pagi!"

Koneko memperhatikan Naruto dengan datar. Penampilan Naruto tetap seperti itu. Memakai jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampak baju kaos putih di dalamnya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans hitam. Dilengkapi dengan sepatu sporty hitam dan tas berwarna jingga.

Setelah itu, Koneko memalingkan mukanya dan tidak menjawab ucapan 'selamat pagi' dari Naruto. Lalu memilih duduk agak jauh dari Naruto. Berjarak dua bangku dari Naruto.

Kepala Naruto dihinggapi sweatdrop. Dia bengong sambil membatin.

'Dasar, dia benar-benar gadis yang dingin.'

Tapi, mata Naruto tetap tertuju pada Koneko. Memperhatikan Koneko yang meletakkan tas ke atas meja.

Suara Naruto keluar dan menggema di ruang kelas itu.

"Hei, apa aku boleh berteman denganmu, Toujou-san?"

JIIITS!

Mata Koneko menajam ke arah Naruto. Dia pun menjawab.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka berteman."

"..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia memasukkan ponsel yang dipegangnya tadi, ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Kamu benar-benar gadis yang aneh ya?"

"Aneh? Maksudmu?"

Tatapan Koneko semakin menajam saja. Bahkan berkilat bagaikan petir.

"Ya... Kamu itu orang terunik yang aku temui. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika berteman denganmu...," Naruto berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu dan aku tidak berniat jahat padamu. Kamu tidak perlu mencurigaiku ataupun menatapku tajam seperti itu. Aku ini orang baik. Kita pasti akan menjadi teman yang akrab nantinya."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, Koneko terpaku. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu. Kamu cari orang lain saja yang bisa berteman denganmu. Jadi, jangan paksa aku dan jangan ganggu aku..."

"Eh? Aku tidak akan memaksamu kok."

"Karena itu, jangan pernah dekat denganku, mengerti?"

"Eh?"

Semakin bingung saja, Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Bersamaan...

CTAAAAAR!

Terdengarlah bunyi petir yang menyambar keras. Mengagetkan Koneko sehingga Koneko berteriak keras karena ketakutan.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Bertolak dari atas bangkunya, Koneko berdiri. Ia menutup kedua matanya serapat mungkin. Juga menutup dua telinganya dengan dua tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

Tanpa diduga, dia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh sesuatu.

GREP!

Tubuhnya yang kecil dibelit oleh kedua tangan yang hangat. Dia mendekap pada tubuh seseorang. Merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

"...?"

Koneko terkejut sekali ketika menyadari dirinya berada di pelukan seseorang. Dibukanya matanya dengan cepat dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang berada di depan matanya.

"...!" Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya."U-Uzumaki-san...?!"

"Kamu takut petir ya?"

"Ah..."

"Aku akan memelukmu supaya kamu tidak takut lagi dengan petir. Jadi, jangan marah apalagi memukulku. Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 8 November 2016**


	4. Pergi ke suatu tempat

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 13 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Pergi ke suatu tempat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koneko terkejut sekali ketika menyadari dirinya berada di pelukan seseorang. Dibukanya matanya dengan cepat dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang berada di depan matanya.**

 **"...!" Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya."U-Uzumaki-san...?!"**

 **"Kamu takut petir ya?"**

 **"Ah..."**

 **"Aku akan memelukmu supaya kamu tidak takut lagi dengan petir. Jadi, jangan marah apalagi memukulku. Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu."**

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum manis sekali membuat kedua pipi Koneko merona merah.

DEG!

Terdengar satu detakan jantungnya yang begitu keras, Koneko merasakan rasa aneh mulai menyerang hatinya.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar saat sedekat ini dengan laki-laki ini? Rasa apa ini sebenarnya?' batin Koneko yang terpaku ketika menatap kedua mata Naruto yang biru. Menghipnotis dirinya sehingga dia tidak berniat kasar pada Naruto sekarang.

CTAAAAAAR!

Petir terus menyambar. Air pun turun dari langit untuk meramaikan suasana pagi ini dengan kegelapan yang sangat dingin.

CRRRRRSSSH!

Hujan badai datang beserta angin yang sangat kencang. Menghantam sekota Konoha dengan suaranya yang mencekam. Semua jenis tumbuhan kebasahan dan menari-nari karena ditimpa hujan yang membawa angin kencang.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani turun ke jalan ataupun keluar pada saat seperti ini.

Ketakutan akan petir, menjalari seluruh tubuh Koneko. Secara refleks, dia membalas pelukan Naruto dengan cara membelit pinggang Naruto.

Dia semakin mendekapkan dirinya pada Naruto. Naruto semakin membelit tubuhnya untuk memberikan rasa perlindungan padanya.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, sampai suara petir itu tidak terdengar lagi. Koneko pun sadar dan segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Te-Terima kasih... Karena kamu sudah memberiku tempat berlindung dari petir."

Koneko sedikit gugup saat mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sama," Naruto tersenyum lagi."Jika kamu takut petir lagi, datanglah padaku atau hubungi aku lewat ponsel. Aku pasti akan memelukmu seperti tadi. Asal kita jadi teman ya?"

SET!

Melihat tangan Naruto terulur padanya, Koneko terdiam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak terpaksa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi temanmu. Tapi, jangan seenaknya memelukku seperti tadi. Kalau aku tidak ketakutan seperti tadi, sudah pasti aku akan memukulmu!"

Wajah Koneko menjadi sewot sembari melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Lantas mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan diacungkannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Ah, tu-tunggu... Aku minta maaf soal itu. Habisnya aku tidak tega melihatmu menjerit ketakutan seperti itu. Makanya tidak ada jalan lain, selain memelukmu seperti itu. Kamu phobia petir, kan?"

"Iya. Aku phobia petir! Tapi, kamu tetap saja salah karena sudah memelukku tiba-tiba! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja!"

Kaki kanan Koneko terangkat ke atas untuk menendang Naruto.

DAP!

Dengan cepat, Naruto menangkap kaki Koneko dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi menarik tangan Koneko dan...

"KYAAAAAA!"

Lagi-lagi Koneko menjerit kencang di dalam kelas itu. Suaranya kalah kuat dari suara hujan yang terus turun dengan ganasnya.

Ia tertarik lagi dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto memegangi kedua bahunya dengan erat. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata jahilnya pada Koneko.

"Kamu tidak akan berhasil lagi untuk memukulku. Aku ini jago karate juga dan memakai sabuk hitam sekarang. Jika aku mau, aku bisa membantingmu ke lantai jika kamu berniat untuk melawanku. Bagaimana, Toujou-san?"

Semburat merah tipis hinggap lagi di dua pipi Koneko. Apalagi wajahnya berdekatan lagi dengan wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Dengan kasar, dia menepis dua tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya itu. Lalu berkata.

"Huh... Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melawanmu."

"Itu artinya... Kamu memaafkanku, kan?"

"Hn."

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Koneko?"

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto dengan datar. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Hn? Hanya itu saja jawabanmu?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Koneko sekarang. Oh ya, kamu juga harus memanggilku Naruto. Bukan Uzumaki-san lagi."

"Hn."

"Kenapa jawabanmu hn terus sih?"

"Hn. Itu sudah kebiasaanku."

"Begitu ya..."

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Naruto. Dia sangat senang karena Koneko sudah menjadi temannya sekarang.

Kemudian dia melihat ke arah lain. Melipat tangan dan disanggahkan di belakang lehernya. Menghelakan napas sebentar.

Gadis berambut putih itu memperhatikannya sangat lama. Penasaran, dia pun bertanya.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?"

Melirik ke arah Koneko, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya... Ceritakan tentang diri kamu dan keluargamu. Hmmm... Pokoknya apa saja mengenaimu."

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

"A-Aku... Hanya ingin tahu saja kok. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Ya, boleh saja sih..."

Melihat ke arah lain lagi, Naruto pun menceritakannya pada Koneko. Koneko mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"Aku hanya orang biasa-biasa saja kok. Pekerjaan orang tuaku adalah koki dan mengelola restoran mie ramen. Aku tinggal terpisah dari mereka."

"Tinggal terpisah?"

"Iya, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen sekarang."

"Oh."

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentang diriku dan keluargaku. Jadi, giliran kamu yang bercerita tentangmu dan keluargamu, Koneko."

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada gadis bermata kucing itu. Koneko sedikit tersentak dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku anak yatim piatu. Aku hanya punya satu saudara perempuan yaitu kakakku Kuroka. Sejak kecil, aku dan kakakku diasuh oleh keluarga Gremory. Keluarga Gremory-lah yang membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari dan sekolah kami. Bahkan ketika kami sudah kuliah, keluarga Gremory yang juga memberikan sebuah mansion untuk tempat kami tinggal. Ya, kami sangat berterima kasih pada keluarga Gremory yang telah mengurus kami sejak kecil. Hidup kami akan kami abdikan hanya untuk keluarga Gremory. Kami siap mematuhi segala apa yang diperintahkan oleh keluarga Gremory..."

Saat menceritakannya, Koneko terus menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Sehingga tidak dapat tertangkap oleh mata Naruto yang terus memandangnya dengan lama. Lalu ia terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku pernah mendengar kalau mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang saat aku berumur sembilan bulan. Aku dan kakakku diselamatkan oleh Tuan besar Gremory agar tidak dibunuh oleh orang yang dendam pada keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa pembunuh orang tuaku itu. Hingga kini aku terus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya pembunuh itu...," kedua tangan Koneko mengepal kuat."Jika aku berhasil menemukan siapa orangnya, aku berjanji dengan tangan ini, aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuaku. Aku... Akan membunuhnya dan mengirimnya ke neraka sana!"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi serius. Kedua matanya menajam.

Dalam waktu yang sama, petir kembali menyambar. Kali ini sangat kuat dan memekakkan telinga.

CTAAAAAAAAR!

Kembali Koneko menjerit dan melompat karena kaget.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia pun mencari perlindungan dengan cara merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto juga kaget dibuatnya.

GREP!

"Eh?"

"A-Ada petir lagi, Naruto... Aku mohon... Izinkan aku memelukmu lagi sampai suara petirnya hilang. A-Aku takut sekali..."

Dengan senyum yang hangat, Naruto pun membalas pelukan Koneko.

"Ya, peluk aku seerat-eratnya. Kita adalah teman. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan lagi ya."

"Hn... Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Iya."

Sambil memeluk Koneko erat, Naruto terus tersenyum. Bahkan menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Dia sudah mendapatkan teman di tempatnya berkuliah. Koneko dianggapnya sebagai teman spesial yang paling pertama di hatinya.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka tetap berpelukan sampai suara petir hilang yang bersamaan hujan lebat berangsur-angsur reda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hujan benar-benar reda. Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di balik awan-awan hitam yang berangsur-angsur akan hilang. Langit biru kelihatan dan menunjukkan keindahan cerahnya pagi hari ini.

Di kelas yang dihuni Naruto dan Koneko, mulai didatangi oleh orang-orang. Satu persatu mereka mengisi setiap bangku yang ada di kelas itu. Bahkan Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangkunya semula, dikerubungi oleh beberapa orang. Di antaranya adalah Issei dan Le Fay.

"Duh, aku kira aku benar-benar telat datang ke kampus. Habisnya hujan redanya pas jam 10, aku takut kena sembur kemarahan dari dosen Tsunade...," ucap Issei yang memegang rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya."Syukurlah jika dosen Tsunade tidak datang hari ini. Kita bisa bebas dari pelajarannya yang membosankan itu..."

Le Fay, Naruto dan beberapa teman lainnya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan si Issei.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya kau senang, Issei."

"Tentu saja aku senang dong, Naruto."

"Bilang saja kamu itu pemalas, Issei."

Le Fay ikut berkomentar dan mendapatkan tanggapan sewot dari Issei.

"Fay, bukan begitu. Jangan anggap aku seperti itu dong. Bukannya aku pemalas, tapi aku cuma tidak mau saja mengikuti pelajaran Dosen Tsunade itu hari ini."

"Hehehe... Maaf. Aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Huh... Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Le Fay tetap tertawa kecil. Naruto yang tersenyum. Beberapa teman lainnya tertawa geli.

"Oh iya... Karena dosen Tsunade tidak datang hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Naruto bertanya pada semua teman yang mengerubunginya.

"Ya, sepertinya kita pulang saja, Naruto," Le Fay yang menjawab.

"Benar," Issei mengangguk penuh semangat."Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami, Naruto? Daripada kau pulang sekarang, lebih baik kau pergi berkumpul bersama kami."

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke markas kelompok kami ini."

Le Fay yang mengatakannya disertai anggukan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam sebentar dan lantas membalas perkataan Le Fay itu.

"Boleh saja. Aku mau ikut dengan kalian sekarang."

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Dengan penuh keceriaan, Le Fay tertawa lebar. Disambut dengan balasan teman-temannya.

"Ayo!"

Mereka sangat ribut sekali. Menarik perhatian orang-orang yang masih ada di kelas itu. Lalu satu persatu dari mereka pergi dari kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat bangkunya.

Naruto memperhatikan Koneko yang akan berkemas. Lalu dia berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Koneko.

"Koneko..."

Melihat ke arah Naruto, Koneko yang masih duduk di bangkunya, memasang wajah datar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama kelompok Issei sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu bilang tidak?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan mereka. Kamu juga... Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Mereka itu adalah kelompok yang jahat dan suka menghabisi nyawa orang."

Naruto terkejut dengan kalimat akhir yang diutarakan oleh Koneko. Bersamaan Naruto dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Naruto!"

Secara serempak, Naruto dan Koneko menoleh ke arah asal suara. Tampak Le Fay yang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Le Fay..."

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan? Ayo, cepat kita pergi!"

"Ah, iya. Baiklah!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan menatap lagi pada Koneko.

"Aku pergi ya, Koneko."

"Hn. Hati-hati ya. Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi."

"Ya, aku ingat kok. Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Koneko. Koneko hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Pada saat Naruto sudah keluar, Le Fay menyempatkan dirinya untuk memandang ke arah Koneko. Dia menatap Koneko dengan sinis.

KIIITS!

Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Koneko juga menatap sinis ke arah Le Fay. Tatapan mereka sangat tajam. Sepertinya ada aliran permusuhan yang kuat di antara mereka.

Setelah itu, Le Fay memalingkan mukanya, berbalik dan bergegas keluar kelas Menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Meninggalkan Koneko yang terpaku di tempat.

"..."

Terdiam karena memikirkan sesuatu. Menyandang tasnya di punggung, Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan santai untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dia juga berniat ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai. Dindingnya retak-retak, kotor dan berdebu. Banyak ilalang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dan tanaman merambat mengelilingi bangunan gedung usang itu. Letaknya berada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Tempat pusatnya perkumpulan kelompok Issei.

Begitu tiba di sini untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto diajak dan dipersilahkan duduk di sebuah sofa cantik yang berada di ruang lantai satu. Gedung itu berlantai lima belas. Terdapat perabotan lengkap seperti sofa, meja, televisi, lemari pakaian, lemari es dan lain-lain. Listrik pun juga masuk di sini, itupun diambil secara ilegal. Suasananya cukup tenang dan nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal.

Sambil duduk di atas sofa yang empuk, Naruto memegang kaleng minuman soda dingin yang diberikan Issei padanya. Lalu Issei duduk di sampingnya.

"Di sinilah markas kami. Tempat perkumpulan kami setelah sepulang kuliah. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu kami di sini..."

Issei berkata sambil meneguk sedikit minuman kaleng soda dinginnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

Di ruang yang bisa dikatakan adalah ruang tamu, hanya terlihat Issei dan Naruto saja yang ada di sana. Sementara Le Fay dan teman-teman lainnya berada di ruangan lain, entah sedang melakukan apa.

Lalu Issei terus berbicara. Naruto diam dan terus mendengarkannya.

"Di sinilah tempat kami bebas. Tanpa ada orang tua yang menyuruh kami untuk belajar dengan giat dan menyuruh kami melakukan ini-itu. Haaaah... Kau tahu... Itu sangat merepotkan. Kami seperti dikekang dalam penjara. Membuat otak kami buntu. Ya, karena itu kami tidak betah tinggal di rumah dan memilih tinggal di sini bersama-sama..."

Di sela-sela Issei berbicara, pada akhirnya Naruto menyela dan bertanya.

"Apa Le Fay juga tinggal di sini?"

"Iya. Dia tidak mau tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Dia lebih memilih hidup mandiri dan melakukan sebuah pekerjaan sampingan untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-harinya."

"Oh, pekerjaan sampingan apa?"

"Hmmm... Menjadi kasir di salah satu minimarket."

"Itu bagus sekali."

"Iya. Dia bekerja saat sore harinya, baru pulang pas malam harinya."

"Terus kau? Apa pekerjaan sampinganmu? Aku dengar kau punya pekerjaan sampingan, kan?"

Disodorkan pertanyaan itu, Issei cukup terkejut. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat dan...

KLAK!

"Hei, aku sudah selesai memasak! Ayo, kita makan siang sama-sama, Naruto, Issei!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu di ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras, Le Fay muncul di baliknya. Membuat Naruto dan Issei terkejut serta menoleh ke arah Le Fay.

Issei tersenyum dan segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian berkata.

"Makanan sudah siap. Kita makan dulu yuk, Naruto."

Mengalihkan perhatian, Issei menatap ke arah Naruto yang bengong. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, iya."

Sekali lagi Le Fay bersorak keras sambil berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka.

"Ayo, cepetan! Teman-teman sudah menunggu, tahu!"

"Iya... Iya... Kamu cerewet sekali, Fay!"

"Hehehe..."

Le Fay tertawa malu. Issei berwajah sewot. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat mereka.

Lantas Naruto juga bertolak dari sofa, dia mengikuti Issei yang berjalan duluan di depannya. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam karena mulai mendapatkan petunjuk yang akan mengarahkannya pada The Black Girl itu.

Cepat atau lambat, The Black Girl itu pasti akan ditangkap olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UP!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Senin, 14 November 2016**


	5. Berkunjung ke rumah Naruto

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 17 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Berkunjung ke rumah Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lantas Naruto juga bertolak dari sofa, dia mengikuti Issei yang berjalan duluan di depannya. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam karena mulai mendapatkan petunjuk yang akan mengarahkannya pada The Black Girl itu.**

 **Cepat atau lambat, The Black Girl itu pasti akan ditangkap olehnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, tugas kelompok ini harus diserahkan seminggu lagi. Kalian harus mempresentasikan hasil tugas kelompok yang telah saya berikan pada kalian berdasarkan materi yang kalian bahas. Ingat, jangan sampai lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kalian ini...," ujar seorang dosen yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas."Saya sudahi pertemuan kali ini. Selamat siang dan sampai jumpa lagi di pertemuan berikutnya."

"Ya, pak. Selamat siang!" balas semua penghuni kelas itu.

Setelah itu, sang dosen yang keluar terlebih dahulu. Lalu disusul oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang keluar satu persatu. Beberapa di antara mereka, masih ada yang tinggal di dalam kelas untuk sementara waktu.

Tampak Issei melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang duduk di belakang Koneko.

"Hai, Naruto. Ayo, kita pergi lagi ke tempat yang biasa!"

Naruto segera menjawabnya dengan senyuman maklum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus segera pulang nih."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok di kampus."

"Yooo!"

Issei mengangkat tangan kanannya sembari menyengir lebar. Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti teman-teman sekelompoknya. Le Fay juga berkata pada Naruto.

"Aku juga pergi dulu, Naruto. Sampai jumpa lagi ya."

"Iya, Le Fay. Hati-hati."

Naruto tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Le Fay. Le Fay juga melambaikan tangan kanannya. Lalu pandangan Le Fay tertuju sebentar pada Koneko.

JIIITS!

Pandangannya sangat tajam pada Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya dan juga menatapnya tajam.

"Huh..."

Merengut kesal, Le Fay membuang mukanya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Menyusul Issei yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Tinggallah sekitar sepuluh orang di kelas. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang tugas kelompok yang diberikan dosen barusan itu. Tugas kelompok yang akan dikerjakan oleh dua orang. Membahas tentang materi yang sudah diberikan oleh dosen pada kelompok masing-masing. Setiap kelompok harus membuat sebuah makalah dan sebuah naskah presentasi.

Intinya, dua anggota dalam satu kelompok harus mengerjakan tugas secara bersama-sama. Mereka harus kompak dan bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka itu.

Karena itu, ada kelompok yang mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang di dalam kelas. Mereka memanfaatkan jaringan wifi untuk mencari materi tugas mereka melalui internet dengan menggunakan laptop yang mereka bawa. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk membicarakan yang lain, bukan membicarakan tugas kelompok itu.

Koneko sudah selesai berkemas dan menggendong tasnya di punggung. Dia ingin berdiri, tapi niatnya batal saat bahunya ditepuk oleh Naruto. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Apa kamu punya waktu luang sekarang?"

"Hmmm... Iya, aku punya waktu luang. Setelah pulang kuliah, aku cuma menghabiskan waktuku di rumah saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu sekarang di rumahku? Kita berdua masuk ke kelompok yang sama, kan?"

"Eh? Mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahmu sekarang?"

"Iya. Sekalian juga kamu berkunjung ke rumahku. Kita akan makan siang sama-sama di sana. Aku akan membuatkan makanan spesial untuk teman terbaikku ini."

"Ah..."

Koneko sedikit ternganga. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

'Teman terbaik...?' batin Koneko yang terpaku di dalam hatinya.

"Ayo, jangan bengong begitu. Kita pergi sekarang, Koneko!"

Diraihnya dan ditariknya tangan Koneko sehingga Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dia pun terseret saat tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. Dia berjalan dengan cepat karena langkah Naruto juga cepat. Kewalahan dan berseru.

"Tu-Tunggu... Naruto... Jangan tarik aku seperti itu... Kamu dengar tidak!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Koneko sampai juga di apartemen yang dituju mereka. Mereka memarkirkan motor masing-masing di tempat parkiran khusus, yang berada di depan apartemen. Apartemen yang berbentuk gedung. Berlantai dua puluh. Cukup besar dan berarsitektur menawan. Berwarna abu-abu muda. Letaknya cukup jauh dari Konoha University.

Naruto terus menarik tangan Koneko dari tempat parkir sampai ke lantai lima apartemen itu. Begitu tiba di kamar yang bernomor 45, Naruto berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko. Koneko merengut kesal dalam hatinya sambil memegang tangannya yang dipegang Naruto barusan. Tapi, kedua pipinya memerah yang menandakan perasaannya yang begitu senang.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa Koneko begitu senang saat Naruto memegang tangannya dan membawanya sampai ke sini? Memikirkan itu, Koneko menepis perasaan senang itu jauh-jauh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

'Dasar, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa aku merasa senang seperti ini? Apalagi jantungku tidak pernah berhenti berdebar-debar... Apa yang terjadi padaku?' batin Koneko yang mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Hingga suara Naruto menyentak hatinya. Dia pun sadar dari renungannya.

"Koneko, kamu kenapa?"

Wajah Naruto cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia pun terpaku dan tegang seketika.

Dalam sedetik, wajahnya memerah padam. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan...

BUAAAK!

Pipi kiri Naruto sukses ditonjok keras oleh kepalan manis dari Koneko. Membuat Naruto tumbang ke belakang dan terkapar di lantai, persis di mulut pintu apartemen yang terbuka lebar.

BRUAAAAK!

Untung, Naruto tidak pingsan. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengeluh sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang membiru dengan sedikit luka kecil. Bahkan tasnya yang disandangnya di bahu kanan, terlepas dan ikut terkapar di sampingnya.

"A-Aduduh... Sakitnya...," Naruto mendelik ke arah Koneko."APA-APAAN SIH? KENAPA KAMU MEMUKULKU LAGI, HAH!?"

Dibentaknya Koneko dengan nada tinggi, Koneko cuma berwajah datar dan berlutut.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja memukulmu. Habisnya wajahmu sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Buat aku kaget saja. Aku pikir kamu akan menciumku."

"Hah!?"

Naruto ternganga. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Setelah itu, dia berwajah sewot. Membentak Koneko sekali lagi.

"JANGAN BERPIKIR YANG BUKAN-BUKAN! AKU BUKAN LAKI-LAKI SEPERTI ITU, YANG LANGSUNG MENCIUM GADIS BEGITU SAJA! AKU CUMA AKAN MENCIUM GADIS YANG AKU SUKAI! BUKAN MENCIUM GADIS YANG TIDAK KUSUKAI! AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU MENCIUM GADIS KASAR SEPERTIMU, TAHU!"

Wajah Koneko semakin datar saja. Dia cuma menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, sudahlah... Jangan teriak-teriak dan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku minta maaf. Biar aku yang mengobati lukamu itu."

"Huh... Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Cepat obati lukaku ini!"

"Iya... Baiklah..."

Koneko mengulurkan tangannya untuk bermaksud membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto mengerti dan meraih tangan Koneko itu. Dia bertolak dari lantai dan berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

Setelah berdiri dengan tegap lagi, Naruto memegang pipi kirinya yang terluka dengan tangan kirinya. Dielus-elusnya pipi kirinya itu. Koneko memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Apa rasanya sakit sekali?"

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot lagi. Dia menatap Koneko dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja, rasanya sakit. Pukulanmu sangat kuat, tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kamu mempunyai tenaga besar untuk memukul orang sekuat itu. Kamu seperti banteng saja."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan banteng. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mempunyai tenaga besar seperti itu. Mungkin itu sudah kemampuan alamiku sejak lahir."

"Huh... Tetap saja kamu itu kasar dan tsundere. Bukan seperti banteng saja, tapi seperti monster."

"A-Apa katamu!?"

Kepalan tinju Koneko memperlihatkan sudut perempatannya yang berdenyut. Wajahnya menjadi sangat garang. Membuat wajah Naruto memucat pasi.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka!

WHUUUSH!

Kepalan tinju Koneko dilayangkan ke arah Naruto. Sasarannya tertuju pada pipi kanan Naruto.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto segera menghindar dengan cara berlari menuju ke dalam apartemen.

"WAAAAA, JANGAN PUKUL AKU, KONEKO!"

"NARUTO, KAMU MAU KEMANA!? AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka berdua. Naruto berlari memutari meja yang ada di ruang tamu. Dia berusaha menghindari Koneko yang terus mengejarnya.

"Ampun... Ampun... Koneko... Jangan pukul aku dong... Aku minta maaf soal perkataanku tadi..."

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu! Seenaknya saja kamu mengejekku! Bilang aku seperti banteng, monster lagi! Naruto, aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Maaf, aku tarik kembali perkataanku... Kamu itu gadis yang manis, imut dan menggemaskan."

"Jangan menggombaliku!"

Mereka terus berputar-putar sambil mengejar antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga Koneko merasa menginjak sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai keramik. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya tumbang ke depan. Berteriak sangat keras.

"AAAAAAAH!"

GREP!

Kedua bahunya pun ditahan oleh dua tangan Naruto. Ia tidak jadi jatuh ke lantai. Mendongak dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Koneko?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas plus menyindir."Aku tidak menyangka gadis sekasar kamu, bisa juga ceroboh seperti ini ya?"

Cengiran pun terukir di wajah detektif polisi itu. Menimbulkan rona merah di dua pipi Koneko. Dia merasa malu sekaligus kesal.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Atau kupukul kamu sekali lagi!"

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku mengerti. Aku lepaskan nih."

Kedua tangan Naruto menjauh dari dua bahu Koneko. Koneko membuang mukanya dan membalikkan badannya. Posisinya membelakangi Naruto. Memegang dada kirinya. Merasakan jantungnya yang tetap berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Naruto memperhatikannya dengan heran. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Lantas dia memegang pipi kirinya yang masih terasa sakit dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan lupa, kamu harus mengobati lukaku ini. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu yang telah memukul pipi kiriku ini, Koneko."

"I-Iya... A-Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Apa kamu punya kotak obat?"

"Punya kok. Aku ambil dulu ya di ruang keluarga."

Dengan langkah santai, Naruto pergi menuju ke ruang keluarga, di mana kotak obat terletak di lemari. Dia segera mengambil kotak obat itu.

Sementara Koneko menatap kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya datar tapi semburat merah tipis tercetak di dua pipinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang lagi untuk menghampirinya sambil membawa kotak obat tersebut.

Begitu di dekat Koneko, Naruto menyerahkan kotak obat itu pada Koneko.

"Ini kotak obatnya. Terus cepat obati luka di pipi kiriku ini."

Koneko menerima kotak obat itu sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

Kemudian Naruto duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan kirinya di atas sofa untuk mengisyaratkan Koneko duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo, duduk di sini!"

Koneko mengangguk dengan patuh. Dia duduk di samping Naruto. Membuka tutup kotak obat dan mengambil obat merah beserta kapas. Meneteskan beberapa cairan obat merah pada kapas yang digulung. Lalu mengusap-usapkannya pada luka di pipi kiri Naruto dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ah, pelan sedikit, Koneko! Ngilu, tahu!"

Naruto memarahi Koneko. Koneko tersentak dan berujar pelan.

"Maaf."

"Huh... Ya."

Mulai dengan gerakan lembut, dia mengusap-usap luka di pipi kiri Naruto dengan kapas putih yang dibubuhi obat merah. Setelah itu, dia menempelkan kapas putih baru yang dibubuhi obat merah pada luka di pipi kiri Naruto, lalu ditutupinya dengan kassa atau perban. Untuk penyelesaiannya, dia menempelkan plester di dua ujung perban yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Pengobatan pun selesai.

Koneko melakukannya dengan cermat. Dia membereskan semua alat-alat kesehatan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke kotak obat. Kotak obat ditutup. Dia merasa lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya.

Si Uzumaki tersenyum sambil meraba pipi kirinya yang sudah diobati. Dia melirik Koneko yang duduk di samping kirinya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih... Kamu menyelesaikan tanggung jawabmu dengan baik."

Koneko menoleh. Dia hanya berwajah datar.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan memasakkan makanan istimewa untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Koneko terpaku dan terdiam sebentar. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

"Ha-Hadiah untukku? Ma-Makanan istimewa?"

"Iya. Aku akan membuatnya sekarang. Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas. Sudah masuk waktunya untuk makan siang. Kamu pasti merasa lapar sekarang, kan?"

Menatap jam bulat yang terpasang di dinding, Naruto tersenyum. Koneko memperhatikan Naruto sebentar lalu dia memegang perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi.

"Kamu benar. Aku sudah merasa lapar sekarang."

"Nah, karena itu, aku segera memasak sekarang. Kamu duduk saja di sini dan tunggu aku sampai aku siap memasak. Oke?"

Ditepuknya bahu Koneko dengan pelan, Naruto juga mengambil kotak obat yang dipegang Koneko. Koneko bengong saat Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu, apa aku boleh membantumu memasak?"

Naruto menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya. Dia berwajah datar juga.

"Boleh saja sih. Apa kamu bisa memasak juga?"

"Aku bisa. Jangan remehkan aku!"

Wajah Koneko sewot. Membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, baiklah, ayo ikut aku!"

"Hn."

Maka gadis berambut putih itu, bertolak dari atas sofa. Mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan duluan di depannya.

Setelah meletakkan kotak obat di lemarinya lagi, Naruto juga sempat menutup pintu apartemen yang terbuka lebar sedari tadi. Kemudian dia mulai memasak di dapur bersama Koneko yang membantunya.

Dengan menggunakan apron kotak-kotak orange, Naruto menjalani aktifitas memasaknya. Dia bersikap seperti koki profesional. Membuat Koneko sempat tercengang dan kagum dengan aksinya yang menakjubkan. Di mana Naruto memotong-motong semua bahan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sementara Koneko baru bisa menyelesaikan memotong beberapa bawang merah dalam waktu lima menit. Tapi, bagi Naruto sendiri, dia memotong beberapa bawang merah dalam hitungan kurang sedetik. Lalu memasukkan potongan-potongan bawang merah itu ke wajan panas yang sudah diisi sedikit minyak goreng. Wajan itu di panaskan di atas kompor gas.

Koneko berdiri seperti orang bodoh di dekat meja. Dia lebih memilih menonton Naruto. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi karena semua tugas diembat oleh Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masakan Naruto selesai. Masakan berupa empat burger porsi besar yang diisi mie ramen goreng di tengahnya. Empat burger itu dibagi dua dan diletakkan di dua piring masing-masing. Terhidang panas di atas meja makan, tepatnya di dapur.

Ditambah dengan dua gelas teh hangat, menemani makan siang antara Naruto dan Koneko.

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan dalam satu meja. Naruto tidak mengenakan apron kotak-kotak jingga lagi. Dia mengenakan jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga tampak baju kaos biru di dalamnya. Bawahannya celana panjang jeans berwarna indigo. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa. Tasnya juga sudah diletakkannya di dalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Koneko mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hijau berlengan pendek dan dilapisi cardigan putih berbulu. Bawahannya celana jeans selutut yang sewarna dengan baju kaosnya. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa. Tasnya tergeletak di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Mereka menatap makanan yang ada di depan mata mereka. Terlebih Koneko yang merasa aneh karena harus memakan dua burger mie ramen itu sekaligus. Dia berpikir apa dia sanggup menghabiskannya.

"Ayo, silakan dimakan, Koneko! Jangan dilihat saja."

Naruto mulai menggigit burger mie ramennya.

"Ah, iya...," Koneko mengangguk dengan malu."Kamu pintar sekali memasaknya ya. Kamu memang berbakat jadi koki."

"Eh? Ah... Hehehe... Banyak yang bilang begitu sih. Aku berbakat jadi koki. Tapi, memasak itu hanyalah hobi yang diwariskan oleh ayahku. Ayahku juga suka memasak."

"Oh iya, kamu pernah cerita kalau keluargamu punya usaha restoran mie ramen. Berarti ayah dan ibumu seorang koki ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Orang tuaku memang suka memasak. Makanya mereka mendirikan restoran itu untuk menopang hari tua mereka nanti. Mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk masuk kuliah di sekolah memasak, tapi aku tidak mau. Cita-citaku bukan menjadi koki. Melainkan menjadi po..."

Tersentak, Naruto memutuskan perkataannya sebentar karena nyaris membeberkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia hampir mengatakan bahwa dia adalah "polisi."

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Dia penasaran.

"Po...? Po apa?"

"Maksudku... Programer. Aku ingin menjadi programer."

"Oh, tapi kenapa kamu masuk ke jurusan komputer? Seharusnya masuk jurusan teknik informasi, kan?"

"Eh? I-Itu cita-citaku sewaktu SMA dulu. Tapi, setelah masuk kuliah, aku berpikir ingin menjadi sarjana komputer. Makanya aku masuk ke jurusan komputer."

"Hmmm... Begitu."

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, ayo kita makan siang dulu. Nanti kita sambung obrolan kita pas mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama-sama."

"Hn."

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. Mulai makan siang dengan khidmat. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi sampai acara makan siang ini selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pukul 5 sore, Koneko pamit pulang pada Naruto. Mereka sudah mendapatkan semua referensi dari internet yang disesuaikan dengan bahan materi pelajaran yang akan dibahas. Rencananya mereka akan melanjutkan tugas kelompok mereka esok harinya. Di mana Naruto yang akan menulis makalahnya, sedangkan Koneko yang membuat naskah presentasi pada slide dengan menggunakan Microsoft PowerPoint. Mereka sudah membagi tugas masing-masing sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka bersama.

Di dekat pintu apartemen bernomor 45 itu, Koneko pamit pada Naruto. Dia menyandang tas putihnya di punggungnya dan memakai sepatu ketsnya lagi. Masih berwajah datar dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi besok..."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk. Dia pun berjalan santai meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan terus menatap kepergian Koneko sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Entah mengapa dia begitu senang bisa bersama Koneko selama beberapa jam ini. Dia ingin mengenal Koneko lebih dekat lagi. Karena Koneko sangat mengingatkannya pada "seseorang."

Seseorang? Seseorang siapa? Entahlah siapa dia.

Mengingat itu, mendadak wajah Naruto menjadi sedih. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Entah siapa yang diingatnya.

'Aku tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Dia sudah pergi. Tidak akan pernah kembali padaku lagi...,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Aku harus fokus pada tugasku sekarang. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang siapa The Black Girl itu secepatnya. Aku akan menyelidikinya lewat bertanya pada Issei dan Le Fay.'

Dia baru teringat bahwa Koneko pernah mengatakan kelompok Issei adalah kelompok yang jahat dan suka menghabisi nyawa orang. Apa maksudnya? Apa itu artinya kelompok Issei adalah kelompok pembunuh?

Dia lupa menanyakan itu pada Koneko. Lantas dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aaah... Aku lupa menanyakannya pada Koneko. Mungkin besok saja, aku bertanya padanya. Lebih baik aku masuk sekarang. Mandi..."

Dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya lagi. Ditutupnya pintunya itu dengan suara yang keras.

BLAM!

Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat lagi. Kesunyian menghantam lorong lantai lima itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 5 UP!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Kamis, 17 November 2016**


	6. Ketahuan dan menyatakan cinta

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 17 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Ketahuan dan menyatakan cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah mansion yang berhalaman luas dan dikelilingi pagar besi setinggi 2 meter. Terdapat beberapa tanaman hias yang diletakkan di halaman luas tersebut. Ada jalan setapak batu yang membentang dari arah pintu gerbang sampai teras mansion. Tiang-tiang tinggi menopang teras bernuansa putih. Berarsitektur eropa klasik dan terlihat sangat mewah.

Di depan mansion itu, motor Koneko terparkir. Di seberangnya ada mobil Mercedes Bens berwarna hitam yang juga terparkir. Koneko sempat melirik mobil hitam itu, seraya bergumam pelan.

"Rupanya Neesan sudah pulang juga."

Lalu dia berjalan santai menuju ke teras dan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci.

KLAK!

Pintu itu terbuka, Koneko masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Mendapati kakak perempuannya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa mewah berwarna hitam.

Itulah kakak perempuan Koneko yang bernama Toujou Kuroka. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Bermata emas. Bertubuh tinggi dan ramping. Mengenakan dress terusan hitam pendek di atas lutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots hitam setengah betis berhak tinggi.

Koneko terpaku sambil memandangi kakaknya dengan wajah datar. Mengeluarkan suaranya yang lembut dan menggema di ruang tamu yang begitu luas.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang, Koneko-chan...," balas Kuroka dengan senyumannya yang menawan."Kamu darimana saja hingga pulang sore begini? Seharusnya kamu sudah pulang ke rumah setelah kuliahmu selesai. Kamu tahu itu, kan? Sudah beberapa kali, aku ingatkan itu padamu."

"Maaf, Neesan. Aku sedang belajar kelompok di rumah seseorang sepulang kuliah tadi."

"Siapa dia? Apa dia laki-laki?"

"Iya, dia laki-laki. Dia anak biasa saja dan mempunyai orang tua. Pekerjaan orang tuanya adalah pengusaha mie ramen. Dia adalah temanku."

"Teman?"

Raut wajah Kuroka berubah menjadi datar dan sinis. Senyuman menawan hilang dari wajahnya.

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu?" tanya Kuroka kemudian.

"..."

Koneko terdiam dan tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada Neesan. Aku..."

WHUUUUSH!

Sesuatu melayang dengan cepat ke arah Koneko. Koneko tersentak dan menghindarinya dengan cepat.

JLEB!

Sesuatu itu menancap ke pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Sesuatu yang berkilat, tajam dan berbahaya. Itu adalah...

'Pisau?' batin Koneko yang membulatkan kedua matanya saat memandang pisau yang tertancap di pintu tersebut.

Kakaknya yang melemparkan pisau itu padanya. Secara refleks, dia menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Neesan... Apa yang Neesan lakukan? Apa Neesan mencoba untuk membunuhku juga?"

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Kuroka berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kamu tidak memberitahukan siapa laki-laki yang telah menjadi temanmu itu. Kamu tahu bahwa semua laki-laki di dunia ini adalah sampah. Mereka brengsek. Aku sangat membenci yang namanya laki-laki. Karena itu, aku menjauhkan jarak dari mereka saat mereka selalu mendekatiku di kampus. Aku tidak segan-segan lagi untuk membunuh laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatiku. Aku harus melenyapkan mereka supaya mereka tidak menyakiti hatiku...," Kuroka mengatakannya dengan nada datar."Aku sudah mengingatmu untuk tidak mendekati yang namanya laki-laki. Kamu harus memukulnya jika dia berani menyentuhmu atau jika perlu bunuh dia. Tapi, kamu tidak melakukannya dan malah belajar kelompok dengan teman laki-lakimu itu. Kamu tidak menuruti nasehatku itu."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh. Biarpun Neesan memaksaku berulang-ulang kali, tapi tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan tetap menjadi orang yang baik-baik dan tidak menentang hukum. Jangan paksa aku lagi!"

Koneko menyelonong pergi dari hadapan kakaknya. Kakaknya terperanjat dan memanggilnya dengan nada keras.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TUNGGU! AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA PADA NEESAN LAGI! AKU CAPEK! MAU ISTIRAHAT!"

Koneko membalas perkataan kakaknya dengan nada keras juga. Dia berjalan menuju ke lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada. Sesampainya di dalam kamarnya, dibantingnya pintu kamar dengan suara yang sangat keras menggelegar sampai ke lantai satu.

BLAAAAM!

Cukup mengagetkan Kuroka. Kuroka terdiam sambil memandangi tangga yang terletak di ruang tamu tersebut. Wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan seperti wajah psikopat.

"Aku penasaran... Siapa laki-laki yang telah berani menjadi teman adikku itu? Kalau aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya, aku akan segera membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini. Aku akan menyelidikinya besok."

Seringaian licik terukir di wajahnya yang seram. Dia menyilangkan kakinya sambil meminum kembali secangkir teh hangat yang sempat tersaji di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Setelah kuliah selesai pada pukul 3 sore, Naruto dan Koneko kembali mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Mereka belajar di perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang hening dan tenang. Di mana hanya mereka berdua saja di sana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak berada di counter-nya, hanya meninggalkan pesan berupa **'Sedang keluar'** di atas counter-nya.

Tampak Naruto dan Koneko sedang duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja. Mereka sedang mengetik dengan menggunakan laptop masing-masing. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara selama setengah jam ini.

Lalu pandangan Koneko tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto yang sangat serius mengetik. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan menarik hati Koneko untuk terus memandangnya. Begitu lama, hingga Koneko berhenti untuk mengetik.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto juga melihat ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya dan buru-buru fokus lagi untuk menatap layar laptopnya. Koneko kelihatan salah tingkah dan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"...?"

Muncul tanda tanya besar yang hinggap di atas kepala Naruto. Naruto merasa heran dan bertanya pada Koneko.

"Koneko..."

"Ah... I-Iya..."

Koneko kelihatan gugup. Dia menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang datar tapi memerah.

"Aku mau menanyakan suatu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu... Kamu pernah bilang kalau kelompok Issei itu adalah kelompok yang jahat dan suka menghabisi nyawa orang. Apa maksudnya?"

Terdiam. Koneko terdiam sebentar. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Menghelakan napasnya yang sangat berat karena terlalu berdebar-debar.

Sehabis itu, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan bersikap tenang.

"Issei, Le Fay dan beberapa anggotanya adalah kelompok perampok bank. Mereka menjuluki diri mereka sebagai Dark Phantom."

"...!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto terkejut sekali. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa!? Mereka adalah Dark Phantom!? Pe-Perampok bank yang meresahkan penduduk kota akhir-akhir ini!?"

Koneko mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Iya. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa dari mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran."

"...!"

Sekali lagi, Naruto terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Pem-Pembunuh bayaran!? Apa mereka menggunakan jasa website untuk melakukan transaksi pembayaran pembunuhan?"

"...!? Hmmm... Sepertinya tidak... Mereka hanya bisa membunuh jika klien mereka langsung datang ke tempat mereka. Di sanalah, terjadi kesepakatan mereka untuk membicarakan tentang harga pembayaran setelah membunuh korban dan mendata informasi korban dari klien secara langsung. Mereka tidak berkomunikasi melalui website. Tapi, berkomunikasi langsung secara tatap muka. Intinya harus ada dua syarat yaitu data diri korban yang akan dibunuh dan sejumlah uang saat pertemuan rahasia di markas besar mereka. Jika dua syarat itu terpenuhi, maka proses pembunuhan bisa dilakukan pada malam harinya."

"Oh, begitu. Berarti mereka bukan partner dari The Black Girl itu."

"The Black Girl?"

"Ya, apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang The Black Girl? The Black Girl itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang menggunakan jasa lewat website."

"Eh? Ti-Tidak...," Koneko menggeleng cepat dan menatap Naruto penuh selidik."Kenapa kamu begitu ingin tahu tentang mereka? Kamu bertanya seperti polisi saja."

DEG!

Tebakan Koneko itu sangat mengagetkan jantung Naruto. Itu memang benar. Naruto adalah polisi yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Jangan sampai Koneko mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya, Naruti tertawa lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak gatal.

"Hahaha... Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja kok. Aku bukan polisi atau semacamnya."

"Huh... Tapi, kamu kelihatan sangat mencurigakan..."

"Mencurigakan? Justru kamu yang mencurigakan."

"Hah?"

Mulut Koneko ternganga. Dia berwajah panik. Kini giliran Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Dia pun jadi gugup.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu mencurigai aku?" tanya Koneko kemudian.

"Karena kamu tahu semua tentang kelompok Issei sedetail begitu. Memangnya kamu tahu tentang mereka darimana?"

"I-Itu... A-Aku..."

Koneko semakin gugup saja. Membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

Tiba-tiba...

DOOOOR!

Terdengar letusan pistol. Mengagetkan Naruto dan Koneko.

HUP!

Dengan cepat, Naruto naik ke atas meja kayu dan melompat ke arah Koneko - bermaksud melindungi Koneko karena arah tembakan mengarah pada Koneko.

CRAAASH!

Timah panas sukses dihalangi oleh Naruto. Sebagai gantinya bahu kanannya yang terkena tembakan.

BRAAAAK!

Sambil memeluk Koneko erat-erat, Naruto terjatuh bersama Koneko di lantai. Kursi yang diduduki Koneko juga tumbang dan terkapar di lantai.

Merasa panik dan takut, Koneko mencengkeram jaket jingga yang dikenakan Naruto. Dia berada di bawah, sedangkan Naruto berada di atas. Mereka terbaring dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang terjadi? A-Ada suara tembakan..."

"Ada yang ingin menembakmu, Koneko."

"Si-Siapa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku harus segera mengejar pelakunya. Kamu tunggu di sini ya. Jangan kemana-mana!"

BETS!

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko dan bertolak dari lantai. Dia segera berlari cepat menuju seseorang yang berusaha menembak Koneko itu.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG BERDIRI DI BALIK LEMARI BUKU ITU!? CEPAT TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!"

"...!"

Sang pelaku tersentak karena tempat persembunyiannya diketahui oleh Naruto. Dia memang berdiri di balik lemari buku lalu segera berlari sebelum Naruto mencapai tempat persembunyiannya.

Tapi, sosoknya kelihatan oleh Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik kantong dalam jaketnya. Kemudian melepaskan tembakan ke arah pelaku yang berusaha kabur keluar perpustakaan.

DOOOR!

Meluncur dengan ganas, tembakan Naruto berhasil mengenai target. Lengan kanan si pelaku sukses terkena tembakan dari Naruto.

Tapi, sang pelaku mengabaikan rasa sakit yang diterimanya di lengan kanannya. Darah merah menetes dari balik jaket kulitnya. Segera berlari sekencang mungkin dan berhasil keluar perpustakaan dengan selamat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Pelaku itu nekad melompati jendela terbuka lebar, yang ada di lorong karena perpustakaan berada di lantai dua. Dia berusaha melarikan diri agar Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ternyata Naruto mengejarnya sampai keluar perpustakaan. Tapi, Naruto kehilangan targetnya yang tidak tampak lagi di lorong lantai tiga itu. Dia pun berdiri terpaku, tak jauh dari perpustakaan.

"Sial... Dia kabur. Cepat sekali menghilangnya...," umpat Naruto yang sangat terengah-engah."Tapi, yang penting Koneko selamat. Aku bersyukur sekali..."

Segera dimasukkannya pistolnya ke dalam kantong bagian dalam jaketnya. Menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Lalu ia memegang bahu kanannya yang terasa sakit karena terkena tembakan sembari berbalik badan untuk menuju ke perpustakaan lagi.

Tapi, dia terkejut saat mendapati Koneko berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Wajahnya terlihat sangat syok.

"Na-Naruto... Kamu membawa pistol juga...? Jadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya? Apa kamu penjahat atau polisi?"

Ketika ditanya Koneko begitu, Naruto cuma tersenyum maklum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ba-Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku bingung mau memulainya darimana. Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan pistol agar bisa menembak langsung pelaku yang berusaha membunuhmu. Ya... Aku bukan penjahat kok. Aku ini... Adalah detektif polisi."

"De-Detektif polisi!?"

"Ya, begitulah... Hehehe..."

Naruto tertawa ngeles dan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari bahu kanannya. Merembes perban putih yang melilit tangan kanannya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan mengalir lagi dan menetes dari balik lengan jaketnya. Sesuatu yang basah dan berwarna merah, turun dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

TES!

Menyadari darah yang mengalir di balik lengan jaket Naruto, Koneko kaget dan menjadi syok lagi.

"Na-Naruto... Ta-Tangan kananmu berdarah..."

Naruto melihat ke tangan kanannya dan menyadari darah merah menetes dari balik lengan jaketnya.

"Ah... Ini ya? Ini karena bahu kananku terkena tembakan saat berusaha melindungimu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lukanya tidak parah. Tidak usah dikhawatirkan..."

Dia malah tersenyum dan tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Tumbang dan terkapar di lantai begitu saja. Koneko segera menghampiri Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, seraya berteriak sangat keras. Suara teriakannya menggema di lorong itu.

"NARUTO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya adalah atap berwarna putih. Cahaya terang benderang yang didapat dari lampu yang terpasang di atap, menyilaukan matanya. Dia berusaha menghindari cahaya lampu itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sampingnya. Mendapati seorang gadis berambut putih yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang ditempatinya.

"Ng... Ko-Koneko...!?"

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, Naruto. Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya aku ada di mana sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit."

"Hah?" Naruto tercengang."Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Hmmm... Kamu tidak sadar... Kira-kira tiga jam. Sewaktu kamu tidak sadarkan diri, untung sekali Bapak penjaga perpustakaan datang dan segera menolongku untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit. Setibanya di sini, kamu cepat mendapatkan perawatan dari pihak rumah sakit. Mereka berhasil mengeluarkan peluru dari bahu kananmu dan segera menutupi lukamu dengan perban. Tidak hanya itu, bekas luka bakar di tangan kananmu juga diganti dengan perban baru. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu, tangan kananmu tidak bisa digerakkan karena posisi peluru mengenai syaraf lengan kananmu sehingga tangan kananmu harus digendong. Dokter yang merawatmu yang mengatakan itu padaku."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku bersyukur sekali mempunyai teman yang baik sepertimu. Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menolongku, Koneko."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang pasien. Selimut berwarna biru menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko. Dia berwajah kusut sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan perasaannya yang begitu kuat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi.

"Ya, aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Naruto. Karena kamu sudah melindungiku dari orang yang ingin membunuhku di perpustakaan tadi. Aku juga kaget saat melihatmu yang berhasil menembak orang itu. Aku baru tahu kalau kamu adalah detektif polisi, Naruto...," Koneko menundukkan kepalanya."Aku tidak tahu mesti bilang apa lagi. Kamu benar-benar sudah bersikap baik padaku. Padahal kamu belum tahu sepenuhnya tentangku. Kamu tidak tahu apa aku ini orangnya jahat atau baik. Tapi, kamu berusaha untuk mendekatiku dan ingin berteman denganku. Kamu juga memelukku saat aku ketakutan karena petir. Kamu memberiku hadiah spesial yaitu burger mie ramen. Kamu perhatian dan lembut sekali padaku. Kamu sudah mengubahku secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu hal yang mulai muncul di hatiku..."

"Sesuatu hal apa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena penasaran. Memperhatikan Koneko yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Kepala Koneko terangkat dan mengarah pada Naruto. Wajahnya yang selalu datar, berubah menjadi sendu. Kedua mata emasnya meredup. Bibirnya gemetar dan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk kukatakan... Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi... Aku... Aku sadar kalau aku... Aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang setelah mendengar pengakuan cinta Koneko yang mendadak. Dia terkejut sekali.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kamu menyukaiku?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya masih sendu.

"Iya. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tapi...," wajah Naruto berubah kusut."Aku... Sangat bingung... Harus mengatakan apa. Aku takut akan mengecewakanmu. Jujur, saat ini, fokusku adalah mengejar The Black Girl itu. Makanya aku menyamar menjadi mahasiswa yang kuliah di tempatmu. Aku tidak berpikir untuk serius menjalani kuliah ini. Terus di dalam hatiku, hanya ada satu gadis yang kucintai. Dia adalah... calon istriku."

Mendengar itu, Koneko tersentak. Tubuhnya terasa berguncang seakan dihantam gempa bumi.

"A-Apa...!? Ka-Kamu mempunyai calon istri!?"

"Ya, Koneko. Itu benar. Maaf, jika aku menolak cintamu. Bukan berarti aku akan menjauhimu karena kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Teman terbaikku yang kudapatkan selama menyamar menjadi mahasiswa. Walaupun kamu sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu dan memelukmu saat petir datang. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu..."

TES!

Tiba-tiba, air bening menetes dari sudut mata emas gadis berambut putih. Membuat Naruto tertegun dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Eh? Koneko... Kamu menangis?"

SREK!

Dengan cepat, Koneko berbalik dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Hatinya mulai merasa sakit karena Naruto menolak cintanya. Menangis tersedu-sedu dan terus berlari menuju keluar rumah sakit.

Sementara Naruto yang ditinggalkan, hanya memasang wajah yang kusut. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat hati Koneko menjadi terluka. Tetap melihat ke arah pintu bangsal yang terbuka lebar dan berucap.

"Maafkan aku, Koneko. Aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Jujur, aku terpaksa mengatakan ini agar kamu tahu bahwa aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Perasaan cintaku tetap ada untuk seseorang itu. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah atap. Di mana bayangan seorang gadis yang dicintainya, menjelma di depan matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Dia berbisik pelan, menyebut nama gadis itu. Tersenyum simpul dan mulai memejamkan matanya karena pengaruh bius yang masih ada di dalam tubuhnya. Sehingga dia tertidur nyenyak sambil terbaring terlentang di tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 17 November 2016**


	7. Aku mencintaimu, Koneko

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 18 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Aku mencintaimu, Koneko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menerima memori ponsel yang berisi rekaman suara tentang bukti kejahatan "Dark Phantom" dari Naruto, Kakashi menatap Naruto yang duduk di depannya ini dengan dibatasi meja kerja. Memori ponsel itu digenggam kuat oleh Kakashi di tangan kanannya, kemudian berkata.

"Kau mendapatkan rekaman suara dari percakapanmu dengan gadis yang bernama Toujou Koneko."

Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

"Ya, Inspektur Kakashi."

"Hmmm... Benar-benar perkembangan yang bagus. Kau tidak hanya menyelidiki keberadaan The Black Girl di kampus itu, tapi justru mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Dark Phantom yang dikini diselidiki oleh kepolisian unit 2. Kau telah sedikit membantu kerja kepolisian unit 2. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Hm, sama-sama, pak."

"Baiklah, memori ini akan kuberikan pada Asuma yang mengurus kasus perampokan bank ini. Untuk langkah selanjutnya, kita serahkan pada Asuma dan timnya. Kalau semua anggota Dark Phantom sudah tertangkap, sudah pasti kita akan mengorek informasi dari mereka mengenai The Black Girl. Mungkin mereka tahu tentang keberadaan The Black Girl itu."

"Aku rasa juga begitu, pak. Tapi, aku mencurigai Toujou Koneko itu."

"Kenapa kau mencurigainya?"

"Karena mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang The Black Girl. Saat aku tanyakan padanya, dia kelihatan gugup begitu. Tidak hanya itu, aku mencurigainya, dia juga tahu semua tentang kelompok Dark Phantom itu."

"Begitu ya...?" Kakashi manggut-manggut sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya."Hmmm... Aku rasa kita juga bisa mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentang The Black Girl itu darinya. Sebaiknya kau awasi dia. Kalau perlu, bawa dia ke rumahmu dan tahan sampai kita berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan The Black Girl darinya. Mungkin saja dia adalah partner The Black Girl atau seorang saksi. Pokoknya laksanakan saja perintahku ini sekarang."

"Baik, pak. Aku mengerti."

"Pergilah."

"Siap!"

Dengan hormat, Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Tangan kanannya masih digendong dengan alat khusus. Kini dia berpakaian jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga tampak baju kaos putihnya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans hitam panjang. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu sporty.

Kakashi mengangguk tegas. Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang Inspektur. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dan bergumam.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Naruto."

Naruto keluar dari ruang kerja tim Kakashi. Ditutupnya pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan dan mendengar suara seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Hai, Naruto!"

Dia pun menoleh ke arah suara, tepatnya di sampingnya.

Rupanya seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Bermata hijau. Berkulit putih. Mengenakan pakaian jas hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga tampak kemeja putihnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu hitam. Umurnya 23 tahun. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Tersenyum senang bertemu dengan rekan setimnya, Naruto membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar?"

"Kabarku baik...," Sakura memperhatikan tangan kanan Naruto yang digendong."Kenapa dengan tangan kananmu, Naruto?"

"Ah, ini. Karena terkena tembakan saat aku melindungi teman kuliahku. Kejadiannya sudah berlangsung, tiga hari yang lalu sih."

"Oh... Kamu tetap gegabah seperti biasa. Tapi, apa pelaku yang menembakmu itu, berhasil kamu tangkap?"

"Hmmm... Aku berhasil menembak lengan kanannya sih. Terus aku mengejarnya tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya. Jadinya, aku tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Hehehe..."

Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh? Pergi ke suatu tempat? Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja dan jangan banyak bertanya!"

"Tapi, tumben sekali kamu mengajakku. Biasanya kamu mengajak Sasuke, kan?"

"Sasuke sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan bersama Sai di Konoha bagian utara. Dari kemarin, mereka belum pulang."

"Oh..."

"Terus bagaimana? Apa kamu mau ikut denganku?"

"Ah... Ya... Mau..."

"Oke, ayo pergi sekarang!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura merangkul lengan kiri Naruto dan menyeret Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Naruto kewalahan mengikutinya.

"Eh? Eh? SA-SAKURA! TUN-TUNGGU! JANGAN TARIK AKU SEPERTI INI, TAHU!"

Suara teriakan Naruto menggema nyaring dan mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di lorong itu. Semua orang terbengong-bengong saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura pergi bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari kantor kepolisian pusat, Naruto dan Sakura makan siang bersama. Naruto memesan ikan panggang dan jus jeruk dingin, sedangkan Sakura memesan beef steak dan secangkir teh hijau. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja bulat, terletak tepat di tengah ruangan restoran.

Suasana di sana, cukup ramai dan berisik. Para pengunjung saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Terlihat pelayan-pelayan yang hilir-mudik. Pokoknya, semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Di sela-sela makan siang berlangsung, Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Hm... Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku makan siang di sini?"

"Ya, aku tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak untuk makan siang bersama. Semuanya sedang sibuk mengurus sebuah kasus. Hanya aku yang tinggal sendirian di kantor."

"Oh... Terus apa kamu jadi menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke?"

"Ah... Itu..."

Mendadak Sakura menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Wajahnya suram seketika. Naruto pun keheranan dan juga menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... Sudah menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke."

"Terus... Apa Sasuke menerimamu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Raut wajahnya semakin suram saja.

"Tidak. Sasuke menolakku dan beralasan kalau dia menyukai orang lain. Saat mendengarnya, aku terkejut sekali. Rasanya hatiku sakit dan terluka. Setelah itu, aku lari dari hadapannya dan menangis di kamar seharian itu."

"...!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto seperti diserang oleh kejadian yang berlangsung sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kejadian di mana Koneko menyatakan cinta padanya. Lalu dia menolak cinta Koneko dengan alasan mencintai orang lain. Koneko menangis dan langsung kabur dari hadapannya setelah mendengar itu. Hati Koneko menjadi terluka karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kejadian yang dialami Koneko hampir sama dengan Sakura.

Sungguh, hal ini membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak menentu. Dia merasa dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah karena menolak gadis yang menyukainya. Padahal gadis itu sudah menjadi temannya selama seminggu lebih ini, dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada gadis itu. Mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai calon istri. Walaupun sesungguhnya calon istri yang dimaksudnya itu, tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Ya, calon istri Naruto sudah meninggal dunia karena sakit kanker otak. Dia merahasiakan penyakitnya dari Naruto. Waktu itu, Naruto sedang menjalani pendidikan di Police Academy. Naruto berjanji akan menikahinya setelah Naruto berhasil lulus menjadi seorang polisi.

Tapi, apa daya, saat hari di mana Naruto berhasil menjadi polisi, calon istrinya meninggal dunia. Dia sangat terpukul mendengar calon istrinya meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Dia sangat bersedih dan hampir memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi polisi. Namun, orang-orang sekitarnya terus menyemangatinya agar tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Sampai dia menerima surat peninggalan calon istrinya yang berisikan tentang ungkapan hati calon istrinya, menyarankannya untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai polisi dan jangan lupa mencari cinta lain untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Lupakan saja tentang kenangan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Raihlah masa depan bersama orang yang mencintaimu.

Begitulah pesan dari calon istrinya, masih diingat dengan baik oleh Naruto. Tapi, bayang-bayang wajah calon istrinya masih melekat di memori otaknya. Dia berusaha menepis bayangan itu dan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Berusaha membuka hati untuk cinta baru dan akan menerima seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Setelah lama Sakura berbicara, Naruto mendengarkannya dengan tidak fokus, Sakura mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan nada lirih.

"Meskipun Sasuke menolakku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Aku akan berusaha keras lagi agar membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku. Karena hanya Sasuke-lah yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak ada yang lain, selain dirinya," kemudian Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah yang mulai cerah."Kamu juga. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Asia lagi. Kamu harus membuka hatimu untuk cinta yang baru. Ingat, terimalah gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Jangan kamu tolak dia ataupun mengabaikan perasaannya. Kamu pasti akan menyesal di kemudian hari jika kamu menolaknya. Keputusanmu ada di tanganmu, Naruto. Carilah pengganti Asia. Oke?"

Terpaku mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto membisu. Lalu dia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Sakura."

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan makan siangnya!"

"Iya."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas makan yang tertunda.

Di dalam hati Naruto saat ini, sedang merenung sesuatu. Menyebut nama seseorang.

'Koneko...'

Itulah nama yang diingat Naruto sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIMA HARI KEMUDIAN...**

CTAAAAAAAAAR!

Petir besar menyambar di kaki langit yang gelap. Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Mendadak sore hari, dilanda tanda-tanda badai hujan yang sering muncul di musim panas ini.

Karena suara petir yang sangat keras itu, membuat seorang gadis meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Kedua mata gadis itu menutup rapat-rapat. Kedua telinganya ditutup dengan dua tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sangat ketakutan.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Dia berteriak sangat keras bagaikan orang gila. Phobia petir yang akan membuatnya bertingkah sangat aneh.

"Jika kamu takut petir lagi, datanglah padaku atau hubungi aku lewat ponsel. Aku pasti akan memelukmu seperti tadi. Asal kita jadi teman ya?"

Tiba-tiba, dia teringat perkataan Naruto itu. Dia membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat, bangkit, dan langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, persis di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto... Aku akan menghubunginya..."

Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Dia mulai mencari nomor telepon Naruto yang tersimpan di daftar kontak telepon. Tapi, ketika nomor telepon Naruto itu ditemukan, dia tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Tidak... Aku tidak boleh menghubungi Naruto lagi. Dia sudah menolak cintaku. Dia tidak menyukaiku karena dia mempunyai calon istri...," Koneko meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya saat dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya."Buat apa aku menghubunginya agar dia melindungiku dari petir. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Dia detektif polisi. Sementara aku..."

Kedua mata emasnya meredup. Mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Perkataan Naruto terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Naruto mencintai orang lain. Bukan dirinya. Naruto mempunyai calon istri. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto.

"Naruto... Asal kamu tahu... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku harap kamu menerimaku. Aku akan setia menunggumu sampai kamu menyadari perasaanku. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, kamu juga menyukaiku. Hanya kamu, satu-satunya lelaki yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Kamulah cinta pertamaku."

TRRRRRT! TRRRRRT! TRRRRRRT!

Ponsel Koneko bergetar. Membuat Koneko tidak jadi meneteskan air bening yang ingin tumpah. Segera mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat.

"Ah, sms... Dari...," kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna."Na-Naruto!?"

Di dalam layar ponselnya itu, tertera sebuah pesan yang berisi seperti ini.

 **[From: Naruto**

 **Koneko...**

 **Maafkan aku, karena aku menolak cintamu sewaktu di rumah sakit itu. Aku bilang kalau aku mencintai orang lain dan mempunyai calon istri. Itu memang benar, tapi kenyataannya, calon istriku sudah meninggal dunia karena sakit kanker. Sekarang aku sendirian dan tidak pernah lagi membuka diri untuk cinta baru. Aku hanya menfokuskan diriku untuk menjalani hidupku sebagai detektif polisi. Sehingga aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari pengganti calon istriku itu.**

 **Tapi, sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Mungkin juga kamu membenciku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi untuk menjawab cintamu itu. Kalau kamu masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang, temuilah aku di apartemenku. Aku menunggumu di sana.]**

Setelah membaca isi sms dari Naruto itu, kedua mata Koneko berkaca-kaca. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang mulai cerah.

"Naruto... Ingin menemuiku lagi. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang juga ke apartemennya!"

Dengan hati yang mulai lega, Koneko bertolak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih bagus. Dia berpikir ingin berpenampilan menarik ketika bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Naruto akan menjawab perasaannya. Apakah itu berarti...?

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Koneko memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong mantel putih yang dikenakannya. Tudung mantel putih menutupi kepalanya. Kedua kakinya sudah memakai sepatu boots berwarna senada dengan mantelnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya. Lalu ditutupnya dengan pelan. Dia berlari cepat menyusuri lorong lantai dua, menuruni tangga, dan berlari lagi di lantai satu untuk menuju keluar. Di mana tidak ada Kuroka di rumah, selain dirinya.

Pintu rumah dikuncinya dengan rapat. Kemudian berlari menuju motornya yang terparkir di dekat teras. Suasana alam sedang tidak bersahabat. Petir besar sesekali menyambar. Angin terus bertiup dengan kencang. Awan-awan gelap mulai menutupi seluruh langit yang biru. Tak lama lagi, hujan badai akan turun.

Demi bertemu dengan Naruto, Koneko menahan rasa takutnya akan petir. Dia segera naik ke atas motornya dan langsung menghidupkan motornya.

BRUUM!

Motor pun hidup. Kemudian berjalan cepat dengan suara yang keras. Meninggalkan mansion itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLAK!

Pintu dibukakan oleh Naruto saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya sebanyak tiga kali. Mendapati seorang gadis bermantel putih yang berdiri di depan matanya. Keadaan gadis itu basah kuyup karena kehujanan saat dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Naruto. Tubuhnya juga gemetaran karena kedinginan dan sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"A-Aku datang, Naruto..."

Kedua mata Naruto membulat karena terkejut melihat Koneko dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Ah, Koneko... Kamu kehujanan!?"

"I-Iya. A-Aku kehujanan."

"Kalau begitu, masuklah."

"I-Iya, terima kasih, Naruto."

Koneko masuk ke dalam dan melewati Naruto. Naruto menutup pintu. Lalu memperhatikan Koneko yang membuka mantel putih dan sepatu boots-nya. Kini Koneko mengenakan baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok jeans lipit biru tua di atas lutut. Untung sekali, pakaiannya itu kering karena dilapisi mantel putih tadi.

Naruto mengambil mantel putih Koneko.

"Sini mantelmu, biar aku yang menggantungkannya."

"Ah, i-iya..."

Koneko mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang menggantung mantelnya yang basah di gantungan khusus, tepat di pojok ruangan depan.

Ketika pandangan Naruto terarah padanya, dia salah tingkah dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Memeluk dirinya sendiri karena masih merasa kedinginan.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa Naruto memakaikan sesuatu ke tubuhnya. Rupanya jaket hitam yang dikenakan Naruto, dipakaikannya pada Koneko.

"Eh?"

"Kamu kedinginan, kan?"

"I-Iya..."

Wajah Koneko memerah lagi saat kedua bahunya dipegang oleh Naruto dari belakang. Lalu Naruto menuntunnya untuk segera berjalan.

"Ayo, duduk dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."

"Ah... I-Iya..."

Koneko menurut dan berjalan bersama Naruto yang merangkul bahunya dari samping. Naruto membimbingnya sampai dia duduk di atas sofa, yang ada di ruang tamu.

Koneko duduk di atas sofa dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Naruto berlutut di depannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku tidak akan lama kok."

Mengangguk pelan, Koneko terdiam. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat puncak rambutnya dielus pelan oleh Naruto.

Si Uzumaki berlalu. Koneko menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya karena Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat buatnya. Dia terheran-heran dengan sikap lembut yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya.

'Naruto... Dia memperlakukan aku seperti pacarnya saja. Apa itu berarti Naruto mulai menyukaiku?' batin Koneko yang merasa senang di dalam hatinya.

Dia menggenggam erat jaket hitam yang dipakainya sekarang. Terasa hangat dan wangi. Jaket hitam milik Naruto sangat membuatnya kasmaran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang sambil membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk Koneko. Koneko salah tingkah saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya lalu Naruto menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat padanya.

"Ini tehnya, Koneko. Silakan diminum."

"I-Iya, terima kasih, Naruto."

Gugup sekali. Koneko menerima secangkir teh itu dan segera meminum teh yang dibuatkan Naruto.

Setelah menghabiskan semua cairan teh di cangkir itu, Koneko meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia menghelakan napasnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Koneko..."

"Ah... I-Iya... A-Ada apa, Naruto?"

Melirik ke arah Naruto, Koneko berwajah malu. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Apa kamu sudah membaca isi sms yang kukirim itu?"

"Su-Sudah," Koneko mengangguk pelan."Ma-Makanya aku datang ke sini... Untuk segera menemuimu. Wa-Walaupun hujan badai sekalipun, aku tetap akan datang ke sini apapun caranya."

"Tapi... Kamu phobia petir, kan?"

"Memang... Aku phobia petir. Aku berusaha melawan rasa takutku itu, demi bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang menimpaku, asalkan aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Hanya kamu yang bisa menenangkan aku saat aku takut petir. Hanya kamu yang bisa memelukku dan membuatku nyaman. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Saat mengatakannya, tanpa sadar Koneko menitikkan air matanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran menahan gejolak perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dan diletakkannya di atas dua pahanya.

Menyipitkan matanya lembut, Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Koneko yang terkesan bergetar. Diraihnya tangan kanan Koneko, digenggamnya erat dengan tangan kirinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, dagu Koneko dipegangnya dengan tangan kanannya sehingga terangkat mengarah pada wajahnya. Lalu kepalanya sudah miring ke kanan dan...

CTAAAAAAR!

Di luar sana, petir menyambar dengan ganas. Mengagetkan bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

Membeku. Koneko benar-benar membeku. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga hal ini terjadi padanya.

Bibir Naruto menempel di pipi kirinya.

Inilah ciuman pertama yang dirasakannya dalam hidupnya.

Berusaha menepis rasa syoknya pergi, dia menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Cairan bening terus mengalir di kedua matanya yang menutup.

'Inikah rasanya dicium oleh orang yang dicintai? Naruto menciumku... Apa itu berarti dia juga mencintaiku?' batin Koneko yang merasakan hangatnya saat Naruto mencium pipi kirinya.

Tubuhnya gemetaran. Wajahnya memerah. Genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya semakin erat.

Naruto pernah mencium seseorang yaitu calon istrinya yang bernama Argento Asia. Tapi, sejak Asia meninggal dunia, dia tidak pernah lagi merasakan ciuman itu.

Kini dia merasakannya lagi. Tentunya dengan gadis yang mencintainya.

Begitu lama, Naruto melakukan itu. Sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikannya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi kiri Koneko. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut. Wajahnya memerah.

Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Kedua mata Koneko menyipit lembut. Wajahnya juga memerah. Keheranan lalu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Na-Naruto... Ke-Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menciumku?"

Menatap kedua mata Koneko lekat-lekat, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Karena... Aku mencintaimu... Koneko..."

Terkejut, Koneko yang masih menangis, merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Be-Benarkah...? Ka-Kamu tidak bohong, kan?"

"Benar. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Na-Naruto... Te-Terima kasih... Ka-Kamu sudah membalas cintaku."

"Iya, maafkan aku ya karena membuat kamu menangis saat di rumah sakit itu. Aku memang salah telah menyakiti orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus."

"Hiks... Tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

Sambil menangis terisak-isak, Koneko mencengkeram sebagian baju kaos hitam yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengusap-usap air bening yang terus jatuh dari pelupuk mata emas Koneko, dengan menggunakan dua tangannya. Berusaha menghibur Koneko agar berhenti menangis.

"Sudah... Sudah... Janganlah menangis lagi... Senyumlah. Tunjukkan senyummu itu, Koneko-chan..."

Akhirnya Naruto memanggil Koneko dengan suffix "chan" yang berarti Koneko adalah pacarnya sekarang. Perasaan Koneko bergetar setelah mendengarnya, mendorongnya untuk mengukir senyum manis yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Naruto juga tersenyum melihat Koneko yang tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu dia menarik Koneko dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Koneko tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat. Bahkan Koneko menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto. Merasakan rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh Naruto.

"Ternyata senyumanmu manis juga ya, Koneko-chan. Baru pertama kali ini, aku melihat kamu tersenyum."

"Hn, aku hanya menunjukkan senyumku padamu saja, Naruto-kun..."

Koneko juga sudah berani memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "kun" yang berarti Naruto adalah lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar Koneko memanggil namanya dengan suffix "kun."

"Begitu ya... Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang hubungan kita bukan teman. Tapi, hubungan lebih dari teman."

"Maksudmu... Kita berpacaran sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Hn, aku senang..."

"Oh ya, kamu senang?"

"Tentu saja."

Tertawa kecil, Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang dagu Koneko dengan tangan satu laginya. Sehingga Koneko bertatap muka langsung dengannya. Menatap kedua mata Koneko dalam-dalam. Koneko juga tidak menangis lagi.

"Naruto-kun...," kedua mata Koneko menyipit lembut dengan rona merah di dua pipinya."Aku ingin selalu bersamamu seperti ini..."

Wajah Naruto memerah dan tersenyum lembut. Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat.

"Iya, Koneko-chan... Kita akan selalu bersama..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto membalas pelukan Koneko. Diciumnya rambut Koneko dengan lembut, Naruto melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan cinta.

Di ruang tamu yang hening itu, mereka berdua duduk sambil berpelukan mesra. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam ikatan cinta yang mulai terjalin hari ini.

Setelah ini, akan ada hambatan yang harus mereka lalui. Jarak yang berbeda, akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka, tidak lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 18 November 2016**


	8. Rencana membunuh Naruto

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 21 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Rencana membunuh Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JLEB!

Sebuah pisau kecil menancap tepat di pusat sebuah gambar lingkaran kecil yang terpasang di dinding, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan santai.

Ada seorang gadis berambut kuning yang berpakaian kasual di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Le Fay.

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi sambil terus melempar pisau kecil ke arah gambar lingkaran itu. Pisau-pisau itu terletak di atas meja, di depannya. Dia sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Wajahnya tersiratkan aura kebencian yang sangat dalam. Kebencian terhadap seseorang yang merupakan musuh abadinya. Ingin rasanya dia menghabisi musuhnya itu dengan pisau yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya sekarang.

Dia ingin melempar pisau itu lagi untuk menghantam pisau yang tertancap di gambar pusat lingkaran kecil. Tapi, niatnya pun batal, saat ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Le Fay... Ternyata kau ada di sini."

Le Fay menoleh ke arah asal suara, tepatnya di belakangnya.

Tampaklah seorang pria berambut putih dan bermata merah. Berpakaian kasual. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Kimimaru...," Le Fay menurunkan pisaunya dan berwajah biasa."Ada apa?"

Kimimaru menjawabnya dengan wajah tenang.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Issei sekarang?"

"Issei... Dia... Sedang pergi menemui bos besar. Katanya ada urusan penting di sana."

"Oh... Padahal aku ingin melapor padanya karena ada permintaan klien baru yang masuk hari ini."

"Oh ya... Permintaan apa?"

Kedua mata Kimimaru menyipit tajam.

"Permintaan untuk membunuh seorang detektif polisi... Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto..."

"...!"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan Kimimaru paling akhir, Le Fay membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia kaget sekali.

"... Uzumaki Naruto... Detektif polisi!?"

"Iya... Klien kita itu... Adalah... Seorang pembunuh profesional yang kini menjadi buronan polisi. Dia adalah... The Black Girl..."

"Apa!?"

Sekali lagi, Le Fay membulatkan kedua matanya. Kali ini dia menjadi sangat syok.

"Ke-Kenapa The Black Girl meminta kita untuk membunuh detektif polisi itu?" tanya Le Fay yang merasa panik.

"Ya, karena dia sangat membenci detektif polisi itu."

"Hanya karena alasan itu?"

"Iya. Aku berbicara dengannya secara langsung tadi. Tapi, wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena memakai topeng."

"Tapi, diakan pembunuh juga. Kenapa mesti kita yang harus membunuh detektif polisi itu? Dia bisa membunuh sendiri detektif polisi itu, kan?"

"Dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Karena banyak polisi yang mencarinya. Dia tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui oleh pihak kepolisian. Apalagi dia memberikan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar pada kita. Dua koper besar yang berisikan uang tunai, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya itu. Kau tahu ini permintaan yang tidak bisa ditolak, kan?"

"Ah... Bilang saja kau itu mata duitan, Kimimaru."

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Tapi, apa kau mau melakukan permintaan The Black Girl itu?"

Kimimaru hanya bersikap cuek. Le Fay merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan permintaan The Black Girl itu... Suruh saja anggota lain yang bisa melakukannya. Aku sibuk sekarang..."

SREK!

Gadis itu bertolak dari sofa dan meletakkan pisau yang dipegangnya tadi ke atas meja. Dia berjalan santai dan melewati Kimimaru begitu saja. Kimimaru bengong melihatnya.

"Eh... Tapi, kau yang lebih ahli dalam masalah ini, Fay. Tidak ada yang hebat seperti kau."

"Aku beralih profesi menjadi perampok bank sekarang. Aku tidak mau membunuh lagi."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

DEG!

Jantung Le Fay berdegub kencang mendengar perkataan lantang Kimimaru itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kimimaru.

"Tidak! Biar aku yang melakukannya!"

"Eh?"

Bengong lagi, Kimimaru menatap wajah Le Fay yang sangat serius. Kemudian Le Fay melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tinggallah Kimimaru yang terpaku. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang sikap Le Fay.

"Dasar, gadis aneh. Katanya tidak ingin membunuh lagi, tapi sekarang mau melakukannya...," Kimimaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Wanita itu memang sulit untuk dimengerti..."

Setelah itu, dia juga keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar sedari awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang bola mata emas terlihat samar-samar ketika kelopak matanya yang lentik terbuka. Lalu terbuka lebar sempurna untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hmmm... Di mana ini..."

Gumamnya sesaat, menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Tempat yang bukan kamarnya sendiri.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah. Tempat ini adalah sebuah kamar. Bernuansa warna jingga dan kuning. Ada perabotan yang mengisi ruangan kamar ini berupa lemari pakaian, meja, komputer, dan lain-lain. Kamar yang berantakan sekali. Kesannya ini adalah kamar khas laki-laki.

"Hah? I-Ini bukan kamarku... Terus kamar siapa ini?"

Dia langsung bangun dan menyibak selimut kuning yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin - baju kaos putih berlengan panjang dan rok jeans lipit biru tua di atas lutut. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, dia melompat turun dari ranjang king size. Bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar tidak terkunci, berhasil dibuka olehnya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan lalu menutup kamar kembali.

KLAP!

Dia sadar bahwa dia berada di apartemen Naruto sekarang. Berarti dia tertidur semalaman di sini.

BRUUUSH!

Menyadari itu, wajahnya memerah. Dia juga ingat bahwa dia tertidur saat berpelukan dengan Naruto. Sehingga dia melewatkan makan malam, dan malah tertidur di sore harinya karena kecapekan berkendara ke apartemen Naruto. Pasti Naruto yang memindahkannya ke kamar. Tapi, Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya selagi dia tertidur.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantungnya berdebar-debar sekali. Dia mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran aneh yang menjelma di otaknya.

'Tidak! Tidak! Naruto bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Dia pasti memilih tidur di luar. Sementara aku tidur di kamarnya. Dia detektif polisi. Dia tidak akan berbuat begitu padaku...,' batin Koneko yang kacau di dalam hatinya.

KRIUK!

Mendadak perutnya berbunyi. Dia merasa lapar sekali karena tidak sempat makan selama seminggu ini. Akibat bersedih hati karena Naruto menolak cintanya. Tapi, sekarang keadaan sudah membaik, cintanya diterima oleh Naruto.

Naruto sudah menjadi pacarnya. Itu sangat membuatnya bahagia.

Rasa lapar mulai dirasakannya. Dia mulai merasakan tubuhnya lemas, tidak bertenaga.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menghitung. Asalnya tak jauh dari dia berada.

"Ah... Suara siapa ya?"

Penasaran, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Langkahnya begitu pelan, menyusuri ruangan luas yang bisa dikatakan adalah ruang keluarga.

Di sana, ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka, mengarah pada balkon. Tampak seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang senam pagi di balkon itu. Dia mengenakan jaket jingga yang diresletingkan dan celana olahraga hitam selutut. Bertelanjang kaki. Dia membelakangi Koneko.

Begitu Koneko berjarak beberapa meter darinya, Koneko terpaku memandanginya. Wajah Koneko memerah sambil berkata.

"Naruto-kun..."

Suara lembut Koneko hinggap di gendang telinga pria berambut pirang itu. Pria itu menghentikan aktifitas senam paginya dan menoleh ke arah Koneko.

Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang sangat cerah. Secerah pagi yang begitu dingin dan segar ini.

Dia pun menyapa Koneko.

"Selamat pagi... Koneko-chan..."

Koneko tersentak dan buru-buru membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun..."

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya."

"Iya, barusan..."

Naruto segera berjalan menghampiri Koneko. Begitu dekat, dia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Koneko. Koneko keheranan.

"Hmmm... terasa dingin. Syukurlah, kalau panasnya sudah turun..."

Dijauhkannya tangannya dari kening Koneko, Naruto tersenyum.

"Ah, panas? Maksudnya?"

"Kemarin... Badanmu panas sekali... Kamu demam. Makanya aku memindahkan kamu ke tempat tidurku. Aku sudah meletakkan kompres dingin di keningmu. Semalaman aku berjaga untuk merawatmu. Tapi, syukurlah... Badanmu tidak panas lagi..."

SRUK! SRUK! SRUK!

Rambut Koneko dielus pelan oleh tangan kanan Naruto. Wajah Koneko memerah karena merasa berdebar-debar. Dia begitu senang diperlakukan lembut oleh Naruto. Naruto begitu perhatian padanya.

"Te-Terima kasih...," ujar Koneko gugup."Ma-Maaf, ji-jika aku merepotkanmu. A-Aku malah menginap di sini semalaman."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang kamu ada di sini. Kalau perlu, kamu tinggal saja di sini. Hehehe..."

Menyengir lebar, Naruto tetap mengelus rambut Koneko. Kedua pipi Koneko memerah lagi. Dia terpaku lalu menyahut.

"Eh? Ti-Tinggal di sini?"

"Iya. Kepala timku yang bilang begitu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan memintaku untuk menahanmu tinggal di rumahku. Aku ingin kamu memberikan kesaksian tentang kelompok Dark Phantom itu. Maaf, jika aku memberitahukan tentang kamu pada kepala timku. Ini demi kelancaran tugasku sebagai detektif polisi. Aku harap kamu tidak keberatan untuk datang ke kantor polisi bersamaku, besok harinya. Apa kamu mau membantu pihak kepolisian untuk meringkus kelompok Dark Phantom itu?"

Terdiam sebentar, Koneko berpikir keras. Naruto memperhatikan Koneko dan terus mengelus rambut putih Koneko yang terasa halus itu.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian!"

"Benar?"

"Benar... Aku melakukannya... Demimu, Naruto-kun..."

"Demi aku...? Kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Koneko hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Dia mendekapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto yang tinggi dan tegap.

"Karena... Aku mencintaimu... Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kamu minta. Asal bisa bersamamu, itu sudah cukup bagiku..."

Wajah Naruto memerah. Dia pun tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Koneko. Membelai rambut Koneko lagi.

"Aku tahu itu... Terima kasih karena kamu mau membantuku..."

"Hn... Aku bersedia tinggal di sini... Apa itu berarti... Aku adalah tersangka?"

"Bukan... Kamu akan menjadi saksi... Aku akan menemanimu saat menemui kepala timku. Aku juga akan melindungimu dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Makanya aku akan menahanmu tinggal di sini..."

"Begitu ya... Aku mengerti. Aku sangat senang ditahan di sini."

"Eh? Senang ditahan di sini?"

Sweatdrop muncul di kepala Naruto. Koneko tersenyum simpul sambil mempererat rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Iya... Senang sekali..."

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu sekarang?"

"Boleh... Aku sudah merasa lapar sekali sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu sarapan yang paling enak. Kamu masih sakit, kan? Istirahat dulu di kamar..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau beristirahat di kamar. Aku mau melihatmu memasak."

"Ya... Ya... Boleh. Kamu duduk manis saja di kursi. Tapi, jangan ikut bantu aku memasak ya?"

"Baik, pak detektif!"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Koneko. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Koneko.

"Hahaha... Kamu ini. Bisa saja bercanda."

"Hn..."

Koneko semakin tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Dia merasa nyaman ketika dipeluk Naruto seperti ini. Tidak ingin terlepas dari Naruto. Ingin selalu dekat. Tidak mau menjauh sedikitpun dari Naruto. Ingin jaraknya bersatu dengan jarak Naruto untuk selamanya.

Tapi, Naruto belum tahu sepenuhnya dengannya. Entah dia adalah orang baik atau jahat. Dia takut Naruto akan menjauhinya jika mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Naruto hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yatim piatu yang mempunyai saudara perempuan dan diasuh oleh keluarga Gremory. Dia dan kakaknya mengabdikan diri mereka untuk keluarga Gremory yang telah membesarkan mereka. Menyekolahkan mereka hingga ke perguruan tinggi dan memberikan mereka sebuah pekerjaan sampingan di sela-sela mereka bersekolah.

Mengingat akan hal itu, Koneko tersentak dan segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Koneko.

"Koneko-chan... Ada apa?"

Naruto terheran-heran melihat kedua mata Koneko yang berkaca-kaca. Tubuh Koneko tampak bergetar. Koneko menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi takut.

"Naruto-kun...," air bening melimpah ruah dari sudut mata emas Koneko."A-Aku... Merasa takut..."

"Eh? Takut kenapa?"

"Ka-Kakakku... Ku-Kuroka... A-Akan mencariku... Di-Dia pasti marah karena aku tidak pulang hari ini. Ka-Kalau aku pulang ke rumah sekarang... Ka-Kakak... Ti-Tidak akan mengampuniku dan akan menyiksaku dengan ikat pinggang lagi... Di-Dia itu psikopat yang sangat membenci laki-laki. A-Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah itu lagi..."

Wajah Naruto menjadi sendu. Dia iba melihat Koneko yang menangis. Lalu dia menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Begitu... Aku baru soal itu. Tapi, tenang saja. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kamu akan kutahan tinggal di sini. Kamu berada dalam pengawasanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kamu pergi. Yaah... Istilahnya... Aku akan menjadi bodyguard-mu."

"Tapi, kamu belum tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya... Aku ini..."

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu... Biarpun kamu baik atau jahat sekalipun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya."

Koneko terpaku lagi. Sambil menangis, dia mencoba tersenyum. Bahagia mendengarkan perkataan lantang Naruto.

"Kamu tidak bohong dengan perkataanmu itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku berjanji."

"Aku akan tagih janjimu itu."

"Ya, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku itu."

Koneko berusaha meredakan tangisannya dan mengusap-usap air bening yang mengalir di pipinya dengan tangannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Naruto. Lalu mendadak dia mendapatkan kecupan tidak terduga di keningnya ketika Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya.

Naruto mengecup keningnya beberapa detik. Dia membeku sesaat. Setelah itu, Naruto menatapnya dengan tawa yang lebar.

"Sekarang... Tidak usah menangis lagi ya. Kamu aman di sini. Aku ini detektif polisi. Aku akan selalu siap sedia melindungimu, Koneko-chan."

Memandangi Naruto lekat-lekat, kedua pipi Koneko menjadi merah. Lantas dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Hm... Ayo, tersenyum!"

Segaris lengkung yang simpul tercipta di wajah Koneko. Naruto juga tersenyum sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Koneko.

"Bagus, itu baru pacarku yang manis. Kamu imut kalau tersenyum seperti itu..."

"Gombal!"

Koneko meninju bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya tertawa geli.

"Benar kok."

"Jangan teruskan lagi! Aku tidak suka digombali!"

"Ya, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka tersenyum bersama saat sedekat ini. Perasaan cinta mereka mewarnai suasana hangat yang terjalin di antara mereka. Pagi yang dingin, mencair dalam momen yang indah yang terus berlangsung untuk beberapa lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu tempat yang remang-remang, tidak diketahui di mana letaknya. Tempat yang sangat luas. Terdapat perabotan seperti komputer, monitor, kursi, meja dan sebagainya. Di sana, tampak seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menghadapkan dirinya ke layar komputer berbentuk monitor LCD.

Di layar monitor LCD itu, tampak situs yang sedang dijelajahi. Situs permintaan pembunuhan khusus yang dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional. Pembunuh bayaran yang disebut The Black Girl.

Wajah seseorang yang mengelola situs resmi permintaan pembunuhan itu, tidak kelihatan karena terselimuti kegelapan. Namun, yang pasti dia berpakaian kasual seperti jaket, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu sporty. Dialah rekan kerja The Black Girl yang bertugas sebagai admin dan programer.

Entah siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Dia selalu mengurung diri di tempat markas rahasianya bersama The Black Girl. Kini dia tinggal sendirian di tempat itu. The Black Girl tidak ada bersamanya.

"Ah...," dia kelihatan kaget saat mendapatkan sebuah pemberitahuan dari situs yang dikelolanya."Ada pesan yang masuk..."

Di-kliknya pesan itu untuk mengetahui isinya. Isi pesan itu tertera seperti ini.

 **[Nama: Pendragon Le Fay**

 **Email: xxx**

 **Pesan: Hai, The Black Girl. Aku memintamu untuk menemuiku di markas besar kelompok Dark Phantom. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu mengenai permintaanmu untuk membunuh seorang detektif polisi. Aku akan menunggumu jam 7, malam ini.]**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, dia terkejut bukan main.

"Eh? Pendragon Le Fay ingin menemui The Black Girl. Ini sudah jam sekitar 3 sore. Ya, aku harus menghubungi The Black Girl dulu..."

Lalu dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam kantong jaketnya. Dicarinya nomor telepon The Black Girl itu. Setelah ditemukan, dia langsung menghubungi The Black Girl itu. Ditempelkannya ponselnya ke telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, The Black Girl menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

 **["Halo..."]**

"Halo... Black... Ada yang ingin menemuimu."

 **["Siapa?"]**

"Pendragon Le Fay, salah satu anggota kelompok Dark Phantom. Dia memintamu datang ke markas besarnya."

 **["Untuk apa dia memintaku ke sana?"]**

"Entahlah. Aku mendapatkan pesannya dari situs kita. Katanya dia ingin bicara empat mata denganmu mengenai permintaan pembunuhan detektif polisi."

 **["...,"]** The Black Girl di seberang sana, terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan. **["Baik, aku akan menemuinya. Jam berapa dia memintaku datang ke markas besarnya?"]**

"Jam 7 malam ini."

 **["Oke, aku mengerti."]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Selasa, 22 November 2016**


	9. Siapakah The Black Girl?

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 22 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Siapakah The Black Girl?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaulah The Black Girl itu?"

"Ya, kau bisa memanggilku Black."

"Aku mengerti...," Le Fay menyipitkan kedua matanya saat duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam."Aku ingin tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya tentang kenapa kau ingin sekali meminta kelompok kami untuk membunuh detektif polisi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Katakan dengan jelas alasanmu itu..."

Seseorang yang memakai topeng berbentuk iblis untuk menutupi wajahnya dan rambutnya tertutupi juga dengan tudung mantel yang ia kenakan. Dari postur tubuhnya, dia adalah seorang gadis, lalu menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Le Fay. Le Fay menerimanya dan memperhatikannya.

Di dalam foto itu, tampak sosok Naruto berpakaian seragam kepolisian pusat dari sisi depan, topi polisi menutupi rambut pirang Naruto, dengan latar belakang berwarna merah. Le Fay tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat foto Naruto tersebut. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah detektif polisi dari kepolisian pusat dari cerita Kimimaru.

"Aku lupa menyerahkan foto dan data korban yang ingin aku minta kalian untuk membunuhnya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Umur 23 tahun. Seorang detektif polisi dari kepolisian pusat Konoha. Jabatannya adalah sersan kepala. Dia adalah penembak jitu dan andalan dari tim yang dikepalai Inspektur Hatake Kakashi. Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat gesit, cerdas dan pernah berhasil memecahkan beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang sangat sulit. Dia selalu bekerja sendirian saat menyelidiki suatu kasus. Aku mengetahui semua informasi dirinya melalui rekanku yang ahli dalam mencari informasi. Saat ini dia sedang mencariku dan ingin menangkapku. Apalagi pihak kepolisian daerah juga ikut membantunya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain bersembunyi untuk saat ini supaya pihak kepolisian tidak menangkapku. Aku ingin kelompokmu membunuhnya sebelum dia menemukan aku. Aku membencinya karena dia sudah menangkap salah satu partner terbaikku. Aku dengar partner-ku ditembak mati olehnya di kepolisian pusat sekarang."

Terdiam sebentar. Keheningan menghantam tempat itu, beberapa detik, lalu suara Le Fay yang memecahkan kesunyian di ruang pertemuan itu.

"Hanya itu alasanmu?"

"Iya. Itu saja..."

"Baiklah...," Le Fay menggenggam erat foto itu."Aku yang akan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto itu... Asal kau memenuhi satu syarat lagi dariku..."

Kedua mata The Black Girl itu menyipit tajam.

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku ingin tahu wajah aslimu di balik topeng itu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu saja. Kita ini sesama pembunuh bayaran. Sama-sama berhati jahat. Tidak ada salahnya kita saling mengenal, kan? Siapa tahu kita bisa berteman baik nantinya..."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Le Fay. The Black Girl berwajah menggelap di balik topengnya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memberitahukan nama asliku yang sebenarnya, tanpa menunjukkan wajah asliku di balik topeng ini. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm... Tidak masalah. Itu sudah cukup membuat rasa penasaranku hilang."

"Namaku asliku adalah..."

"...!"

Kedua mata Le Fay membulat sempurna ketika mendengar perkataan The Black Girl itu. Dia terkejut bukan main.

'Apa? Dia adalah... Tidak mungkin...' batin Le Fay yang merasa syok di dalam hatinya.

Di balik topeng iblis itu, senyuman sinis terukir di wajah The Black Girl. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, itulah... Nama asliku yang sebenarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar terbuka ketika Koneko keluar. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan. Lalu berdiri di dekat pintu kamar, memandang ke arah Naruto yang duduk di atas sofa. Naruto membelakanginya.

"Naruto-kun... Aku sudah siap. Apa kita bisa pergi ke kantor polisi itu sekarang?"

Melirik jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, Naruto memutarkan kepalanya untuk melihat Koneko yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ya, kita pergi sekarang... Kon..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus ketika memperhatikan Koneko dengan teliti. Dia terpana sebentar.

Penampilan Koneko sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kini dia mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan motif bunga mawar. Dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna biru muda sebatas bawah dadanya, dibiarkan terbuka. Sepatu datar putih membungkus kedua kakinya. Ada klip kucing berwarna hitam terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya.

Dia sungguh imut jika berpakaian feminin seperti boneka itu. Apalagi wajahnya yang manis, merona merah seperti warna bunga mawar merah.

Dia sudah sembuh dari demamnya karena Naruto yang merawatnya. Sekarang dia merasa lebih sehat dan siap berangkat pergi ke kantor polisi bersama Naruto. Naruto juga memintanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang pernah dipakai almarhum calon istri Naruto. Ternyata pakaian almarhum calon istri Naruto sangat pas di tubuh mungil Koneko.

Karena dipandangi Naruto dengan lama, membuat Koneko merasa malu. Koneko pun berkata dengan gugup.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu, Naruto-kun? Apa penampilanku aneh?"

Tersadarkan dari keterpanaannya, Naruto segera menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ah, maaf. Penampilanmu tidak aneh kok. Justru kamu sangat manis saat memakainya."

"Gombal!"

"Aku tidak gombal. Kamu sangat manis sekali. Kamu mirip dengan Asia."

"Asia? Siapa dia?"

"Almarhum calon istriku itu. Sifatmu sama seperti dirinya. Polos, manis dan pemalu. Juga phobia dengan petir."

"Oh..."

Mendadak Koneko merasa kecewa jika Naruto menyamakan dirinya dengan Asia. Wajahnya menjadi kusut seketika.

Menyadari itu, Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Bergegas menghampiri Koneko dan memegang dua bahu Koneko. Menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi kusut begitu?"

Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Koneko memilih untuk tidak menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa kamu marah karena aku mengingat Asia?"

"Tidak marah kok."

"Oh ya?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Koneko sehingga Koneko mundur dan bersandar di pintu kamar."Apa kamu cemburu padaku, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko tidak menjawabnya. Dia terdiam. Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu kamar di ruang keluarga itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang malu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

SREK!

Kedua pipinya dipegang oleh dua tangan Naruto. Sehingga kepalanya terangkat. Wajahnya memerah saat berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto. Kepala Naruto sudah miring ke kanan. Napas hangat Naruto menerpa wajahnya.

'Naruto-kun...,' batinnya terkejut dan mendapati wajah Naruto berdekatan sekali dengannya. Naruto menunjukkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu tulus padanya melalui ciuman ini.

Cukup lama mereka melakukannya. Sesudah itu, mereka melepaskannya.

Wajah mereka saling menjauh dan sama-sama memerah. Kedua mata mereka menyipit lembut.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Kamu mencium bibirku... I-Ini..."

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka? Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku tidak hanya ingin berpacaran denganmu, tapi aku ingin hubungan ini terus berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih serius."

"Ke tahap yang lebih serius? Maksudmu?"

Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Naruto langsung memeluk Koneko. Menutup kedua matanya sebentar dan berbisik ke telinga Koneko.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti setelah kita menyelesaikan semua ini. Pokoknya setelah dari kantor polisi, aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

Kedua mata Koneko sedikit membulat. Dia kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya.

"Ke-Kencan? Se-Sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang. Makanya aku menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti ini. Kita akan pergi berkencan di kafe yang kusukai. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang di sana. Kamu mau berkencan denganku, kan?"

Mengangguk di sela-sela pelukan Naruto, Koneko tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mau."

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Hn."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko. Dia meraih tangan Koneko.

"Naruto-kun... Tunggu sebentar..."

"Hm... Apa!?"

Salah satu tangan Koneko menarik kerah jaket jingga Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto tertarik ke arah Koneko. Kedua kaki Koneko sedikit berjinjit karena tubuh Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

"...!"

Naruto membeku saat pipinya dicium oleh Koneko. Hanya beberapa detik, setelah itu, Koneko menjauh darinya. Dia menatap Koneko dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Itu balasan yang tadi... Hmmm..."

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Koneko yang juga memerah. Naruto tersenyum dan membelai puncak rambut Koneko.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Hn, ya."

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Hn."

Dengan perasaan senang, Koneko merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Dia mendekatkan dirinya serapat mungkin dengan Naruto. Tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto begitu saja.

'Selamanya... Aku mencintaimu... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun...,' batin Koneko yang berbunga-bunga di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di kantor kepolisian pusat Konoha.

Koneko langsung diinterogasi oleh Kakashi di ruang interogasi. Dia ditemani oleh Naruto. Duduk berdampingan bersama Naruto sambil berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Di tengah mereka, dibatasi dengan meja yang terbuat dari kayu.

Wajah Kakashi yang terlihat tidak bersemangat, membuat dirinya tidak tampak seperti atasan yang bersikap tegas terhadap bawahannya. Di sela-sela interogasi seperti ini, dia sempat juga membaca sebuah buku misterius yang selalu tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Tapi, dia tetap fokus untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Koneko.

"Oh... Jadi, kamulah yang bernama Toujou Koneko itu, yang tahu semua tentang kelompok Dark Phantom itu."

Dengan gugup, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Iya."

"Terus kenapa kamu bisa mengetahui semua tentang kelompok Dark Phantom sedetail begitu? Apa kamu terlibat dengan mereka atau kamu adalah anggota mereka? Katakan dengan jujur padaku sekarang..."

Ragu. Koneko merasa ragu untuk menceritakannya dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja...," bisik Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Koneko.

Koneko juga mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi.

"Baik. Aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya...," Koneko berwajah serius."Aku pernah diculik oleh kelompok itu sewaktu berumur 8 tahun dan hampir dibunuh oleh mereka. Untung sekali tuan besar yang merawatku sejak kecil, datang menyelamatkan aku dan tuan besar berhasil menghabisi mereka sendirian."

"Tuan besar? Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Gremory Lord."

"Oh, pengusaha besar yang mempunyai perusahaan Gremory Technology."

"Iya."

"Selama ini, kamu dan kakakmu tinggal bersamanya."

"Hn... Tapi, ketika sudah masuk kuliah, kami memisahkan diri darinya dan memilih hidup mandiri sekarang."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Intinya kamu tahu tentang semua kelompok Dark Phantom itu karena diculik oleh mereka ya?"

"Iya. Mereka sangat bermusuhan dengan tuan besar. Bos besar mereka adalah keluarga Sitri yang mempunyai perusahaan Sitri Progress. Antara Gremory dan Sitri saling bersaing untuk terus maju dan menjadi nomor satu di dunia teknologi. Mereka saling menjatuhkan diri mereka lewat membentuk kelompok penghancur. Di mana Sitri membentuk kelompok Dark Phantom yang bertujuan merampok bank dan membunuh orang-orang yang berhubungan langsung dengan Gremory. Sebaliknya Gremory membentuk kelompok Black GR untuk bertujuan membunuh semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Sitri. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berhati licik dan haus dengan kekuasaan. Mereka juga mempunyai satu orang andalan dalam kelompok penghancur masing-masing. Seperti Dark Phantom mempunyai Pendragon Le Fay, lalu Black GR mempunyai The Black Girl. Dahulunya Le Fay adalah andalan Black GR, tapi ternyata dia berkhianat pada tuan besar maka tuan besar mengeluarkannya dari Black GR. Ternyata Dark Phantom merekrutnya masuk ke dalam anggota mereka. Setelah itu, The Black Girl masuk dan menjadi andalan Black GR pengganti Le Fay. Tapi, The Black Girl memilih keluar dari Black GR karena tidak mau diatur lagi oleh tuan besar. Kini dia bekerja sendiri bersama rekan-rekan yang direkrutnya dari kelompok preman besar yang ada di kota ini..."

Mendengar cerita panjang Koneko, membuat dua pria itu terkejut. Karena Koneko menyebut "The Black Girl" dalam perkataannya itu.

Naruto pun ikut berkomentar di sela-sela Koneko berbicara.

"The Black Girl? Kamu tahu juga tentang dia, Koneko-chan..."

Sedikit tersentak, Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"I-Iya, maaf... Jika aku baru mengatakannya padamu sekarang..."

"Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa kamu tahu siapa nama aslinya?"

"Na-Namanya...," Koneko kelihatan gugup."A-Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya dari tuan besar. Aku inikan cuma maid-nya anak perempuan tuan besar."

"Maid? Maksudnya pelayan pribadi?"

"Iya."

"Begitu ya."

Kakashi manggut-manggut sambil menulis sesuatu pada buku catatannya di atas meja. Buku misterius yang dibacanya, diletakkannya sebentar di atas pahanya.

Perhatian Naruto dan Koneko tertuju pada Kakashi. Kakashi selesai menulis dan kemudian menatap wajah dua orang di depannya ini secara bergantian.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup pembicaraan kali ini. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Toujou Koneko."

"Y-Ya, sama-sama."

"A-Apa kami boleh keluar sekarang, pak Inspektur?"

"Oh... Ya... Ya... Silakan keluar."

"Terima kasih."

Menundukkan kepalanya, hormat pada Kakashi, Koneko bangkit berdiri. Diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Pak, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Kau tinggal di sini sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Ah, baik!"

Koneko keheranan dan Naruto berbisik pelan ke arahnya.

"Koneko-chan, tunggu aku di luar ya. Aku ingin berbicara dengan atasanku sebentar."

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Oke. Aku tidak lama kok."

Bahu Koneko ditepuk pelan oleh Naruto. Koneko mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruang interogasi itu.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup saat Koneko yang menutupnya kembali. Naruto masih terpaku memandangi pintu itu. Lalu suara Kakashi hinggap di telinganya sehingga dia tersentak.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Ah...," Naruto berbalik dan segera duduk di kursinya semula."Maaf, pak. Hehehe..."

Menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto merasa malu dan menatap wajah Kakashi. Kakashi memandangnya dengan serius.

"Tadi... Aku mendengar kau memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan chan. Apa dia adalah pacar barumu?"

Ditanya begitu, wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Dia tertawa malu.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Begitulah? Itu saja yang kau katakan."

"Hehehe... Iya. Terus apa lagi yang mesti aku katakan?"

"Ya, sudah... Jangan dibahas lagi. Sekarang kita berbicara serius. Ini mengenai The Black Girl. Apa sejauh ini kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk siapa dirinya?"

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto berwajah frustasi.

"Belum sama sekali."

"Ah... Kenapa?"

"Sangat sulit mencari informasi tentangnya. Aku sudah bertanya pada kenalan-kenalanku saat kuliah di Konoha University itu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa The Black Girl itu. Bahkan Issei dan Le Fay yang merupakan anggota Dark Phantom, tidak tahu soal The Black Girl itu. Sepertinya The Black Girl sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tidak kita ketahui. Akhir-akhir ini... Dia tidak terdengar berkeliaran lagi untuk membunuh orang, kan?"

"Benar juga sih. Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang meliburkan diri dari kegiatan membunuhnya..."

"Mana mungkin begitu, Kakashi-san. Pembunuh tidak ada yang namanya hari libur. Begitu ada permintaan klien yang memintanya untuk membunuh seseorang, dia akan segera memulai pekerjaannya lagi."

"Aku hanya menduganya saja. Tapi, jangan dianggap serius. Hehehe..."

Kakashi tertawa lebar di balik maskernya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto cuma menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedikit sewot.

"Tapi... Aku masih curiga pada Koneko."

"Kenapa kau masih mencurigainya?"

"Aku curiga kalau dia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya The Black Girl itu. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, mungkin dia adalah rekan kerja The Black Girl Atau dia sendirilah ... Pelakunya. Dialah The Black Girl itu..."

Terdiam sejenak, Kakashi melipatkan tangannya di atas meja. Menatap Naruto lebih serius.

"Kau menuduhnya tanpa bukti. Dia adalah pacarmu, kan? Masa kau menuduhnya The Black Girl itu?"

"Aku baru menduganya saja. Ingat apa yang dikatakannya itu, dia mendengar tentang The Black Girl dari tuan besar yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Dia dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga mafia. Cukup besar kemungkinannya jika dia terlibat juga dengan kelompok Black GR yang dibentuk keluarga Gremory. Aku menetapkan dia sebagai tersangka, bukan saksi yang harus dilindungi."

Tertegun. Kakashi sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Dilihatnya, wajah Naruto sangat serius dan tegas. Lalu dia menyahut perkataan Naruto.

"Kau yakin dengan dugaanmu yang menetapkan dia sebagai tersangka, Naruto? Apa kau tidak mencintainya? Dia pasti kecewa jika kau menuduhnya seperti itu."

"Aku sangat yakin!" sahut Naruto dengan suara tegas."Di dalam tugas ini, tidak ada yang namanya perasaan. Aku menganggapnya sebagai pacarku dan mencintainya, itu tidak serius. Aku hanya pura-pura mencintainya dan pura-pura memperlakukannya seperti pacarku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin dia jujur padaku tentang siapa dia sebenarnya dan jika dia memang The Black Girl seperti yang kuduga, aku tidak segan-segan lagi untuk menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Itulah kenapa aku mendekatinya dengan cinta palsu ini. Aku membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku. Setelah semuanya berakhir, aku akan segera menangkapnya. Itulah caraku untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Kakashi mendengarkannya dengan wajah yang datar. Kemudian dia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku setuju dengan caramu ini. Teruslah bertugas dan dapatkan informasi darinya sebanyak mungkin. Jika dia mengakui dirinya sebagai The Black Girl, aku perintahkan kau menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Kalau perlu, kita akan memberikannya hukuman tembak mati seperti yang kita lakukan pada partnernya."

Naruto mengangguk tegas penuh wibawa.

"Siap, pak!"

"Kita sudahi obrolan kita sampai di sini. Sana temui pacarmu. Pasti dia sudah lama menunggumu."

"Baik...," Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."Aku permisi dulu, pak!"

"Ya."

Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya membaca buku misteriusnya lagi. Dia tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang keluar dari ruangannya.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup keras setelah Naruto menutupnya. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tersenyum sendiri di balik maskernya karena membaca isi buku misteriusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 22 November 2016**


	10. Dialah The Black Girl

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 28 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Dialah The Black Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janjinya, Naruto mengajak Koneko makan siang di sebuah kafe favoritnya. Inilah kencan pertama mereka. Memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menjalin kasih lebih berwarna. Walaupun di antara mereka, terdapat suatu kebohongan yang sangat besar. Kebohongan yang akan saling menghancurkan diri masing-masing.

Di hati Naruto sendiri, terselip sebuah perasaan cinta palsu. Dia hanya pura-pura mencintai Koneko dan berharap dengan caranya ini bisa membuat Koneko jujur padanya. Dia ingin mengorek tentang diri Koneko yang sebenarnya. Apakah benar Koneko itu adalah The Black Girl yang dia cari?

Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab sebentar lagi setelah Naruto memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada Koneko, di sela-sela makan siang seperti ini.

Sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya, Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Koneko, langsung memecahkan keheningan yang menghantam suasana kafe tersebut.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Hm... Apa?"

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak.

Dengan wajah yang sangat serius, Naruto menatap Koneko. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

"Sesuatu yang penting apa?"

"Apa kamu mau bertunangan denganku?"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Dia sangat terkejut.

"A-Apa!?"

"Hm... Apa kurang jelas?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya."Mau kuulangi lagi?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Aku ingin bertunangan denganmu. Apa kamu mau?"

Sekali lagi, kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Kembali dia terkejut. Terpaku sebentar dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Karena heran, Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Koneko. Berharap Koneko sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Hei... Kenapa kamu malah melamun sih?"

"Eh?" Koneko tersadarkan dari lamunannya."Ah, ya. Aku mau."

"Kamu mau bertunangan denganku?"

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah... Kalau kamu mau bertunangan denganku, nanti setelah ini, aku akan mengajakmu untuk menemui orang tuaku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan mereka. Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu."

Menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya, Naruto mengubah senyumnya menjadi tawa yang lebar. Kedua pipinya memerah.

Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Dia tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Turut merasa senang karena dirinya sudah dilamar Naruto secara langsung. Itu berarti dia terpilih untuk menjadi istri Naruto, menggantikan posisi Asia di hati Naruto.

"Ja-Jadi... I-Ini... Berarti kamu melamarku, Naruto-kun?"

Meminum jus jeruknya sebentar, Naruto memandang lagi ke arah Koneko.

"Hmmm... Ya, aku melamarmu. Terlebih dahulu, kita bertunangan dulu. Sebelum kita bertunangan, aku harus mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku. Biarlah orang tuaku yang menentukan kapan kita harus bertunangan. Untuk itu, sebelum kita bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan, aku ingin kita saling jujur supaya tidak ada kebohongan lagi di antara kita. Apapun yang kita sembunyikan, kita harus saling berbagi. Saling menceritakan apa yang kita rahasiakan. Karena aku percaya padamu."

Mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan, Naruto mencoba memancing Koneko untuk jujur. Lewat hubungan lebih lanjut ini, Naruto yakin Koneko mau menceritakan tentang The Black Girl itu lebih lanjut. Jika sudah ketahuan siapa diri The Black Girl itu sebenarnya, Naruto akan langsung menangkapnya saat itu juga.

Terpana cukup lama, Koneko mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya menjadi kusut seketika. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya? Kamu ingin aku jujur tentang apa yang kurahasiakan."

"Ya, aku ingin kamu jujur. Aku ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya saat di kantor polisi itu? Kamu sudah mendengarkannya, bukan?"

"Memang aku sudah tahu semuanya. Bahwa kamu adalah maid-nya anak Gremory Lord itu. Tapi, yang ingin aku tahu itu adalah hubungan The Black Girl dengan Gremory Lord itu. Apakah kamu mau menceritakannya dengan jelas padaku?"

Terdiam. Koneko tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Naruto menunggu jawaban Koneko dengan sabar.

Hening beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar suara orang-orang yang saling bersahut-sahutan di tempat itu. Cukup bising. Tidak mengganggu siapapun di sana.

Sedetik kemudian, suara Koneko memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Soal itu... Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku tidak tahu tentang hubungan The Black Girl dengan tuan besar Lord. Apalagi mengenai siapa sebenarnya The Black Girl itu."

"... Hmmm... Begitu... Aku mengerti."

"Tapi, apa mungkin kamu mencurigai aku kalau aku adalah The Black Girl itu? Apa aku benar, Naruto-kun?"

Giliran Naruto yang terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencurigaimu."

"Kalau kamu tidak mencurigaiku, untuk apa kamu menanyakan hal itu lagi padaku!? Pasti kamu menetapkan aku sebagai tersangka, bukan saksi yang harus dilindungi! Kamu telah membohongiku aku! Kamu jahat, Naruto-kun!"

BETS!

Tiba-tiba, Koneko menjadi marah dan bertolak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dia berlari cepat begitu saja, meninggalkan Naruto yang tersentak melihatnya.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TUNGGU DULU!"

Buru-buru, Naruto bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan meninggalkan selembaran uang lebih di atas meja, untuk membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang dia pesan bersama Koneko. Pelayan yang melihatnya, langsung mengerti ketika dia memberi isyarat lewat gerakan tangan. Pelayan yang sangat mengenal Naruto, segera pergi mengambil uang yang diletakkan Naruto tadi di atas meja, lalu membereskan meja agar bisa digunakan lagi untuk pengunjung yang lain.

Setelah itu, terlihat Naruto yang keluar dari kafe itu, buru-buru berlari cepat untuk mengejar Koneko yang sudah jauh di ujung trotoar sana.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tak tentu arah berlari, Koneko yang merasa kecewa, tanpa sadar berbelok ke arah jalan sebuah taman. Naruto yang melihatnya, segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyusulnya.

"KONEKO-CHAN!"

Sekali lagi, Naruto memanggil Koneko. Tapi, Koneko tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Koneko tetap berlari dan berlari hingga tiba di jalan setapak yang ada di tengah taman.

'Naruto-kun sudah mengecewakan aku. Dia menganggapku sebagai The Black Girl. Ini keterlaluan. Apa mungkin dia pura-pura mencintaiku supaya aku bisa menceritakan semua apa yang kutahu tentang The Black Girl?' batin Koneko yang menggema di dalam hatinya.'Tapi, dia sudah melamarku hari ini. Tidak mungkin dia pura-pura mencintai aku. Aku yakin dia sudah mencintai aku sekarang dan melupakan Asia yang dicintainya itu.'

Benar-benar merasa bimbang, Koneko dilanda kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Dia merasa Naruto mempermainkannya. Karena sewaktu dia menunggu Naruto yang berbicara dengan Kakashi, dia mendengar percakapan dua orang yang lewat di lorong kantor polisi, yang membicarakan tentang Naruto yang masih mencintai Asia sampai saat ini. Naruto tidak akan pernah lagi membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang baru. Hanya Asia yang dicintainya selama akhir hayatnya.

Berdasarkan fakta itu, Koneko yang menunggu di dekat pintu ruang interogasi itu, menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto tidak mencintainya. Naruto hanya mempermainkannya dan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan cinta. Naruto hanya menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapanya, melainkan seorang tersangka yang akan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

Sungguh sakit sekali jika mengetahui kenyataan ini. Koneko berusaha menepis semua itu dari pikirannya dan menyakinkan hatinya bahwa Naruto memang mencintainya. Tidak mungkin Naruto mempermainkannya. Buktinya Naruto melamarnya hari ini.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dia terus berlari tanpa henti. Entah sampai kapan, dia akan berlari seperti ini. Tidak tahu harus kemana. Hatinya merasa sakit sekarang.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TUNGGU! BERHENTI!"

Terdengar suara keras dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Menarik Koneko untuk menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang berlari kencang, hampir mencapai jaraknya beberapa meter lagi.

'Naruto-kun... Dia mengejarku... Tapi, aku tidak mau balik lagi padanya,' batin Koneko yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tidak berniat untuk menghentikan larinya ini.

Dia terus berlari dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya. Hatinya mengatakan dia harus berlari. Menjauh jarak dari Naruto mulai detik ini.

Tiba-tiba...

DOOOR!

Suara tembakan keras menggema di tempat itu. Membuat Koneko kaget mendengarnya.

Spontan, dia menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan larinya ketika tahu siapa yang telah terkena tembakan itu.

BRUUUK!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Naruto terjatuh dan terkapar di jalan setapak itu, dengan perut yang bersimbah darah. Seseorang telah menembaknya secara mendadak.

Melihat adegan di depan matanya itu, Koneko terkejut setengah mati. Dia pun berteriak sangat keras.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

Suara teriakannya menggema di tempat itu. Dia pun berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di jalan setapak itu. Naruto masih sadar dan terbaring miring sambil memegangi perut bagian bawah kanannya yang terluka parah. Darah merah segar mengalir deras dari luka tersebut.

"A-Aduh... Si-Siapa yang telah menembakku? Si-Sialan...," sahut Naruto yang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Datanglah Koneko yang menghampiri Naruto. Dia duduk dan memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-Tidak...," Naruto berusaha bangkit dari baringnya secara perlahan-lahan dan memilih duduk sebentar."Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Siapa yang telah menembakmu?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu."

"Huh... Siapa orang itu? Pasti dia sedang bersembunyi sekarang..."

Koneko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tapi tidak terlihat siapapun yang di sana. Lantas perhatiannya tertuju pada Naruto sekarang lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang ya."

"Ah... Iya."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Koneko membantunya berdiri. Dia tersenyum senang karena Koneko sangat mencemaskan keadaannya. Dapat terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Koneko yang begitu kusut.

Namun, langkah mereka dicegat oleh seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Tudung mantelnya menutupi kepalanya. Wajahnya juga ditutupi dengan topeng. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pistol berukuran kecil.

Tentu saja Naruto dan Koneko kaget akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, tepat di hadapan mereka, berjarak sekitar satu meter dari mereka.

"...!" Naruto memasang ekspresi terkejutnya."The Black Girl!"

Seseorang yang berpakaian hitam yang diduga adalah The Black Girl, langsung mengacungkan pistolnya tepat ke arah mereka, seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku bukan The Black Girl. Tapi, Dark Phantom."

"...!"

Kembali Naruto dan Koneko kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"Apa!? Kau bukan The Black Girl? Tapi, Dark Phantom, salah satu anggota yang suka merampok bank itu, kan?"

Sang Dark Phantom alias Le Fay, tersenyum sinis di balik topengnya. Kedua mata birunya bersinar penuh dengan aura kekelaman.

"Ya, itu benar. Tugasku bukan hanya merampok bank saja, melainkan juga membunuh," nada suara Le Fay berubah karena dia memakai alat pengubah suara yang terpasang di topeng yang dipakainya."Kebetulan aku mendapatkan sebuah permintaan khusus dari seseorang. Aku harus membunuh salah satu anggota kepolisian pusat, hari ini juga. Uzumaki Naruto, kau harus mati di tanganku sekarang juga."

Pelatuk pistol akan ditekan oleh Le Fay. Melihat pergerakan Le Fay itu, Koneko sangat panik dan langsung berteriak kencang.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN TEMBAK NARUTO, PENDRAGON LE FAY!"

Setelah Koneko menyebut nama lengkap Le Fay paling akhir, Naruto terkejut dan langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik jaket yang dikenakannya.

BETS!

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan tembakan ke arah Le Fay, mengincar pistol yang dipegang Le Fay. Lalu tembakan Naruto sukses mengenai pistol Le Fay.

DOOOR!

Pistol terlepas dari tangan Le Fay. Melihat kesempatan itu, Koneko melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto, dan langsung menyerbu ke arah Le Fay.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dia berlari cepat dan melompat tinggi ke udara seperti kucing, melayangkan tendangannya tepat ke arah wajah Le Fay.

DUAAAK!

Tendangan super keras Koneko berhasil mengenai topeng yang dipakai Le Fay. Le Fay tidak sempat menghindar lalu jatuh terguling di atas tanah. Topengnya pun hancur berkeping-keping.

HUP!

Mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, Koneko menyerbu lagi dan berlari kencang untuk mengejar Le Fay yang terkapar di tanah. Le Fay merasa kesakitan pada wajahnya yang sempat memerah akibat tendangan super dari Koneko.

Sungguh dahsyat. Itulah dua kata yang terlontar sengaja dari pikiran Naruto. Naruto sampai ternganga menyaksikan keganasan gadis kecil berambut putih itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Koneko memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang begitu luar biasa kuatnya. Sekali tendangan saja, topeng yang dikenakan musuhnya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

Karena terguling-guling tadi, tudung jaket terlepas dari kepala Le Fay, menampakkan wajah asli Le Fay yang sebenarnya. Apalagi Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diri Le Fay dari perkataan Koneko, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Menyadari Koneko yang akan menyerangnya, Le Fay langsung bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau berteknologi canggih dari balik mantel hitamnya. Dia melemparkan pisau itu dengan kecepatan waktu yang sudah disetel. Otomatis pisau itu akan mengenai target sekitar 100 persen tanpa terjadi namanya "meleset."

WHUUUSH!

Pisau berwarna silver itu terbang tanpa terlihat sama sekali. Langsung menusuk perut Koneko dengan cepat.

ZLUB!

Koneko pun menghentikan larinya dan akan mencapai ke tempat Le Fay berdiri sekarang.

"Ukh!" Koneko terkejut dan secara refleks memegang perutnya yang tertusuk pisau itu."Ah, sakitnya!"

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto spontan panik dan tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang juga terluka. Dia pun berlari cepat menuju Koneko.

"KONEKO-CHAN!"

Tapi, Le Fay tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mendekati Koneko. Dia mengeluarkan sejumlah jarum beracun dari balik mantelnya. Kemudian melemparkan jarum-jarum beracun itu ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Entah berapa jumlah jarum yang meluncur di udara itu. Naruto menyadarinya dan...

"AWAAAAAS! NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

Koneko berteriak kencang untuk memperingati Naruto. Le Fay tersenyum sinis seraya berkata.

"Inilah akhir dari Uzumaki Naruto. Atas perintah The Black Girl yang ada di depan mataku sekarang, dia telah berakting dengan baik. Bukankah begitu, Toujou Koneko? Kaulah The Black Girl yang sebenarnya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Rezaa: terima kasih atas reviewmu Rezaa. Gitu ya, dilanjut kok ceritanya. Malahan mau ditamatin nih. Ya, Naruto jahat banget. Hehehe...**

 **Dewa Aquarius: waduh, kalau Naruto dimatiin, jadi genre tragedi nih ceritanya. Hehehe...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewmu, Dewa. Ya, nggak apa-apa kalau yang suka fic ini sedikit. Tapi, saya senang ada yang mau membaca fic ini meskipun silent reader sekalipun. Itu sudah menjadi apresiasi yang besar buat saya. Yang penting, saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas reviewmu ya.**

 **saputraluc000: ya, Koneko adalah black girl. Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic ini akan tamat. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 28 Maret 2017**


	11. Hidup bersama selamanya

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 21 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISTANCE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Hidup bersama selamanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Le Fay itu, sungguh mengejutkan Naruto. Koneko juga terkejut dan membelalakkan kedua matanya bersamaan...

ZLUB! ZLUB! ZLUB!

Jarum-jarum beracun itu sukses menancap di perut Naruto. Naruto menghentikan larinya mendadak lalu perlahan-lahan tumbang ke belakang.

BRUAK!!

Naruto terkapar dalam keadaan terlentang di jalan setapak itu. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri usai mendapatkan serangan Le Fay yang terbilang sangat mematikan.

Menyaksikan pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya, Koneko begitu syok. Kedua bola mata keemasannya bergoyang-goyang seiring tetesan bening melimpah ruah dari sela-selanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun... NARUTO-KUUUN!!"

Dengan tenaga yang masih ada, Koneko mencabut paksa pisau yang menancap dari perutnya sehingga cairan merah keluar deras dari dalam luka akibat tusukan pisau itu. Pakaian di sekitar perutnya, juga ikut memerah karena menghisap cairan merah yang terus mengalir. Meninggalkan rasa sakit luar biasa, tapi Koneko tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit itu, yang penting dia mendekati Naruto sekarang.

Dengan bersusah payah, ia berjalan. Hingga mencapai ke tempat Naruto dan memilih duduk di samping Naruto. Memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks... Naruto-kun... Bertahanlah... Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang..."

Ia hendak mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah melemah, tapi Le Fay malah datang mendekatinya.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya ke rumah sakit, The Black Girl?" tanya Le Fay dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

Koneko masih memeluk Naruto, menatap tajam pada Le Fay. Lantas berteriak keras.

"AKU BUKAN THE BLACK GIRL!!"

Tanda tanya besar hinggap di atas kepala Le Fay. Ia merasa bingung. Dilihat dari kerutan banyak di keningnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Le Fay lagi.

"Aku bukan The Black Girl yang kau maksud...," jawab Koneko yang semakin menajamkan matanya."The Black Girl yang sebenarnya adalah kakakku, Kuroka."

Kali ini, Le Fay yang terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dilihatnya, Koneko memasang wajah yang sangat mengeras.

"Kuroka-lah yang selama ini membunuh dan menjadi buronan polisi. Aku juga pernah dipaksa membunuh olehnya, tapi hanya sekali saja, saat mencoba menggantikannya. Tapi, aku tidak sempat membunuh orang itu, aku hanya membiarkannya pingsan sehabis aku pukul dengan sekuat tenaga. Bagiku... Membunuh itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat buruk dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh seperti kakakku...," Koneko mengutarakan semua isi hatinya sambil menangis bercampur marah."Aku ingin menjadi orang yang baik dan dicintai oleh lelaki yang mencintaiku. Itulah impianku setelah bertemu dengan Naruto..."

Pandangan mata Koneko yang semula menajam, berubah menjadi redup. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Naruto yang dipeluknya ini. Le Fay menjadi terdiam usai mendengarkan pengakuan Koneko yang sebenarnya, lalu menunjukkan sisi wajahnya yang iba.

"Berarti The Black Girl yang menemuiku kemarin itu... Jadi, dia..."

Koneko menoleh ke arah Le Fay.

"Itu pasti kakakku."

"Tapi, tinggi badannya persis sepertimu, Koneko."

"Mungkin... Itu rekan kerja kakakku. Namanya Vladi Gasper."

"Vladi Gasper?"

"Iya. Dialah ahli komputer yang bertugas mengelola website pembunuhan itu."

"Aku baru soal itu."

"Lalu pasti kakakku yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh Naruto, kan?"

"Iya."

"Ukh... Dasar... Aku sudah duga ini..."

Koneko menggeram kesal dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar bisa dibawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi, ia terkejut sekali setelah melihat perubahan tubuh Naruto yang sudah membiru. Wajah dan bibir Naruto sudah memucat sekali.

"Ah... Na-Naruto-kun...!"

Dengan terpaksa, ia meletakkan Naruto kembali ke bawah, persisnya kepala Naruto bersandar di dua pahanya. Tangisannya semakin memecah seiring dia berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Bahkan memberikan napas buatan pada Naruto.

Le Fay terpaku melihat Koneko. Lantas ia berkata.

"Racun itu sudah menyebar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehingga tubuhnya membiru. Tak lama lagi, dia akan mati."

Mendengar itu, Koneko terperanjat. Kemudian ia berteriak keras lagi.

"A-APA!? I-ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!! NARUTO TIDAK AKAN MATI!!"

Le Fay semakin merasa iba saja melihat ekspresi Koneko yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantong dalam mantel hitamnya dan dilemparkannya ke arah Koneko.

Sebuah botol plastik berukuran kecil sebesar ibu jari melayang bebas di udara lalu mendarat tepat di samping Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya dan mengambilnya.

"Itu adalah obat penawar racun," ungkap Le Fay.

"Obat penawar racun?" Koneko memperhatikan botol plastik itu dengan seksama di genggaman tangannya.

"Iya."

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

"Percayalah. Aku tidak berbohong. Cepat minumkan obat itu pada Naruto. Kau mau Naruto mati ya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan!"

"Ya."

Atas permintaan Le Fay yang mendadak baik, Koneko bergegas membuka tutup botol itu. Kemudian meminum sedikit cairan obat penawar racun itu, tidak ditelannya, tapi diberikannya pada Naruto. Ia berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak akan bisa meminum obat penawar racun itu karena Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi, ia meminumkan obat penawar racun itu pada Naruto lewat mulut ke mulut. Itu sama saja dengan metode memberikan napas buatan melalui mulut ke mulut.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia meminumkan obat penawar racun itu pada Naruto. Hingga obat penawar racun itu sudah habis, Koneko mulai merasakan perutnya yang semakin sakit akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Juga merasakan mata yang semakin memburam dan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah.

BRUK!

Secara perlahan-lahan, dia tumbang ke samping. Terkapar di jalan setapak itu bersama Naruto. Tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Le Fay tersenyum dan kemudian mendekati mereka. Mengambil ponsel dari kantong mantel hitamnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo... Ini rumah sakit Konoha Medical, kan? Ya, ada dua orang yang terluka di taman kota Konoha. Tolong, cepat kirimkan satu ambulance ke sini. Terima kasih."

Setelah berbicara pada petugas rumah sakit Konoha Medical, Le Fay mematikan komunikasi teleponnya itu. Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong mantel hitamnya lagi.

"..." entah apa yang dipikirkan Le Fay. Yang pasti, niatnya sekarang adalah menolong Naruto dan Koneko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata saffir biru itu perlahan-lahan terbuka pada saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara seseorang yang amat dekatnya, yaitu...

"Kaasan..."

Begitulah ketika Naruto menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah ibunya.

Dilihatnya dengan sempurna sekarang, sang ibu tersenyum sambil menangis. Di samping sang ibu, ada sang ayah yang merangkul ibu dari samping. Ayah dan ibu berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto.

"Kaasan... Tousan...," kata Naruto yang tersenyum lemah.

"Syu-Syukurlah... Kau sudah sadar, Naruto...," sahut Kushina yang menyeka air matanya yang terus berlinang di dua pipinya."Sudah tiga hari ini, kau tidak sadarkan diri. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu, tahu."

"Dan kami baru saja datang ke sini setelah diberitahu oleh atasanmu," tambah Minato yang tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto semakin tersenyum saja. Kushina berusaha meredakan tangisannya dan Minato juga berusaha menghiburnya. Kemudian Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya...," spontan ia bangkit dari baringnya, melepaskan jarum infus yang menancap di tangannya, dan menyibak selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya."Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Orang tuanya pun tersentak dan melihat Naruto yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Naruto berlari cepat keluar dari bangsal itu. Sehingga membuat orang tuanya sangat panik.

"NARUTO!! KAU MAU KEMANA!?" teriak Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Tapi, Naruto tidak mempedulikan panggilan orang tuanya. Pikirannya terfokus pada Koneko. Sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko. Karena yang diingatnya adalah perut Koneko terluka akibat tertusuk pisau. Juga sudah mengetahui kalau Koneko itu adalah The Black Girl. Padahal kenyataannya, The Black Girl yang sebenarnya adalah kakak Koneko, Kuroka.

Berlari cepat menyusuri lorong yang cukup ramai, Naruto tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang masih belum pulih, padahal baru sadar, malah nekad untuk pergi mencari Koneko. Rasa sakit di perutnya, ditahannya demi bisa bertemu dengan Koneko lagi.

'Koneko-chan... Apa kau baik-baik saja?' batin Naruto yang celingak-celinguk, berharap menemukan Koneko yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.'Walaupun aku sudah mengetahui kau adalah The Black Girl itu, tapi aku akan tetap peduli padamu.'

DUK!

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto bertabrakan dengan seseorang saat melewati lorong yang bercabang empat. Naruto dan seseorang itu sama-sama mampu menyeimbangkan badan masing-masing sehingga tidak terjatuh. Lalu saling bertatap muka dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh!? Naruto sedikit ternganga."Inspektur Kakashi..."

"Naruto..."

Seseorang yang ditabrak Naruto, yang tak lain adalah Kakashi, juga ternganga saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia juga berjalan tergesa-gesa sehingga tak sengaja menabrak Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, merasa tidak sengaja menabrak Kakashi.

"Maaf... Inspektur... Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu...," ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku yang meminta maaf," Kakashi tertawa maklum di balik masker putihnya.

"Tapi... Aku yang salah..."

"Tidak. Aku yang salah."

"Ya sudahlah... Berarti kita sama-sama salah..."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kakashi juga tertawa kecil. Memilih untuk tidak berdebat untuk saat ini.

Orang-orang yang lewat di lorong itu, memperhatikan mereka berdua sekilas saja, kemudian sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Naruto dan Kakashi kembali terlibat dalam percakapan serius di antara keributan di lorong tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi yang memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin pergi mencari Koneko," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Oh, Koneko ya? Dia sudah masuk penjara sekarang."

Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Ekspresinya syok begitu. Kakashi heran melihat perubahan wajah Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"A-Apa yang terjadi sehingga Koneko bisa masuk penjara!?"

"Ya... Itu karena dia terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan The Black Girl. Dia sudah menceritakannya semua kebenarannya padaku setelah sadar dari pingsannya, bahwa kakaknya yang bernama Kuroka-lah, The Black Girl yang sebenarnya. Atas petunjuk darinya, kami berhasil menangkap Kuroka beserta rekan-rekannya yang bersembunyi di markas rahasia. Sekaligus Koneko menyerahkan diri pada kami dan mengaku terlibat juga dalam kasus pembunuhan ini."

Sekali lagi, Naruto terkejut lagi. Ekspresinya semakin syok. Tidak menduga jika Koneko memang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan The Black Girl. Lalu Koneko bukanlah The Black Girl itu, melainkan Kuroka The Black Girl sebenarnya.

Kakashi juga menambahkan.

"Pendragon Le Fay juga menyerahkan dirinya pada pihak kepolisian. Atas petunjuk darinya juga, pihak kepolisian unit 3 bisa menangkap kelompok perampok bank itu. Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi. Semuanya sudah ditahan dan dimasukkan ke penjara. Tinggal diadili di meja hijau, tak lama lagi."

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Ekspresinya berubah total menjadi suram disertai kedua mata yang meredup. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Hatinya bergetar karena merasa terpukul. Entah mengapa dia merasa sedih ketika mendengar kabar ini. Seharusnya dia merasa senang karena semua buronan sudah berhasil ditangkap. Itu berarti dia sudah sukses menjalankan misi ini. Tapi...

'Kenapa? Koneko-chan... Kenapa kau malah menyerahkan dirimu seperti itu? Kau itu bodoh sekali...," batin Naruto yang mulai merasa kesal sekaligus sedih.

Bersamaan Kushina dan Minato datang menghampirinya.

"Naruto!!" seru Minato.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau baru sadar, kan?" Kushina berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan mukanya yang garang disertai rambut merah panjangnya yang berkibar-kibar seperti bendera."Kau mencemaskan kami, tahu!"

Saking kesalnya, Kushina menjewer telinga Naruto sehingga Naruto merasa kesakitan. Minato pun panik dan berusaha menenangkan Kushina yang dilanda kebakaran alias panas karena marah. Kakashi saja takut melihat ekspresi Kushina yang mengerikan, seperti monster begitu.

Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu, juga takut dibuatnya. Menyangka Kushina adalah orang gila yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Aduduh... Maaf... Maaf... Kaasan...," Naruto meringis kesakitan."Ha-Habisnya aku mencemaskan calon istriku sih. Makanya aku pergi mencarinya sekarang."

"Eh!? Calon istri!?"

Baik Minato, Kushina, maupun Kakashi, sama-sama memasang wajah yang bengong. Sehingga Kushina melepaskan tangannya dari telinga kiri Naruto. Naruto manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Iya. Calon istri. Tousan dan Kaasan mau cepat melihat aku menikah, kan?"

Minato dan Kushina mengangguk kompak. Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuan kalian. Aku akan mengajak kalian berdua menemui calon istriku itu sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Ayo, kita pergi menemui calon istrimu itu!" Kushina yang menjawab disertai anggukan dari Minato.

Saat itu juga, Naruto merasa senang. Tawa lebar terukir di wajahnya yang sangat berseri-seri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha Medical usai mendapatan perawatan lanjut pada luka di perutnya, kemarin itu, dikeluarkan dari sel tahanan oleh seorang polisi wanita. Ia dibebaskan atas jaminan dari seseorang yang baik hati. Koneko dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Kuroka, sang kakak, hanya tersenyum padanya ketika akan keluar dari tahanan sembari memberikan pesan terakhir padanya.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Koneko-chan. Tetaplah pada jalanmu. Jangan tiru perbuatan kakakmu ini. Lalu jika kau sudah menikah nanti, didiklah anakmu agar menjadi orang yang baik dan selalu berjalan di jalan yang penuh cahaya. Ingatlah pesanku ini..."

Itulah pesan dari Kuroka sebelum dia dihukum mati karena hukuman bagi seorang pembunuh adalah ditembak sampai mati di tempat.

Koneko tidak tega meninggalkan kakaknya di sini, tapi apa daya hal ini dia lakukan demi keselamatan semua orang. Kalau tidak dilaporkan pada polisi, maka Kuroka akan tetap membunuh. Karena itu, jalan satu-satunya untuk menghentikan Kuroka adalah melaporkan Kuroka ke polisi. Hingga pada akhirnya, hukuman mati yang diterima Kuroka sebagai balasan atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Maaf, Kuroka-nee...," kedua mata Koneko berkaca-kaca saat menyaksikan Kuroka yang berdiri di dekat dinding tahanan.

"Pergilah... Tidak apa-apa...," Kuroka tetap tersenyum."Maafkan aku juga ya."

"Hn. Aku memaafkan Kuroka-nee."

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

Kuroka semakin tersenyum disertai air mata yang mulai berlinang di dua pipinya. Menyaksikan adiknya yang pergi dan keluar dari sel tahanan itu. Pintu tahanan ditutup dan dikunci rapat kembali oleh polisi wanita. Meninggalkan Kuroka sendirian di dalam cahaya temaram itu. Berteman kesunyian, sembari menunggu waktu kematian yang akan mendekat.

Koneko dibimbing polisi wanita menuju ke ruang pertemuan - dimana tahanan bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Koneko sangat terkejut setiba di sana, karena melihat Naruto sedang duduk bersama Minato dan Kushina di sebuah sofa. Lalu Naruto menyadari kedatangan Koneko itu.

"Naruto-kun...," Koneko menghentikan langkahnya bersama polisi wanita di sampingnya.

"Koneko-chan...," Naruto tertawa senang dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari kecil mendekati Koneko.

Polisi wanita tadi mengangguk pada Naruto. Naruto juga mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," kata Naruto pada polisi wanita itu.

"Sama-sama," polisi wanita itu tersenyum."Saya pergi bertugas dulu."

"Ya."

Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas matanya untuk memberi hormat pada polisi wanita itu. Polisi wanita itu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Kemudian ia berbalik pergi menuju ke tempatnya bertugas.

Hening selama satu menit.

Suara Naruto yang memecahkan kesunyian di tempat itu, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menunjukkan tawanya yang lebar. Menandakan ia sangat gugup.

"Nah... Sekarang kau sudah bebas, Koneko-chan. Lalu ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Si-Siapa...?"

Koneko juga kelihatan gugup. Terbukti dari cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata. Naruto mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Aku akan perkenalkanmu pada mereka," Naruto menunjuk ke arah Kushina dan Minato secara bergantian."Wanita yang berambut merah itu, Namikaze Kushina, ibuku. Pria yang mirip sekali denganku itu, Namikaze Minato, ayahku. Mereka sudah mengetahui siapa kau yang sebenarnya karena aku yang sudah menceritakan semuanya. Lalu mereka-lah yang menjaminkanmu agar bisa keluar dari penjara ini."

Koneko melihat ke arah orang tua Naruto. Orang tua Naruto datang mendekatinya sehingga membuat Koneko semakin gugup.

"Jadi... Kau yang bernama Toujou Koneko?" tanya Kushina yang tersenyum.

"I-Iya...," Koneko terbata-bata lagi."Sa-Salam kenal buat Obasan, Ojisan..."

"Panggil Kaasan dan Tousan saja," pinta Minato yang juga tersenyum disertai anggukan dari Kushina.

"Eh?"

Koneko ternganga dan menatap wajah Minato dan Kushina bergantian. Lalu pandangannya tertancap pada Naruto saat Naruto yang berbicara.

"Iya. Kau panggil saja orang tuaku dengan panggilan Kaasan dan Tousan. Karena kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze..."

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih tangan Koneko lalu digenggamnya tangan Koneko dengan erat. Melanjutkan kata-katanya itu.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Orang tuaku sudah menyetujuinya. Benar, kan, Tousan, Kaasan...?"

Memandang ke arah Minato dan Kushina secara bergiliran, Naruto mengharapkan kepastian dari kedua orang tuanya itu. Kedua orang tuanya saling mengangguk kompak untuk membenarkan perkataan Naruto itu.

"Ya, itu benar...," jawab Minato dan Kushina yang kompak lagi.

Koneko merasa ragu dan memasang wajah yang kusut. Menatap Naruto yang kembali memandangnya.

"Ta-Tapi... A-Akukan orang yang tidak baik. Pernah mencoba membunuh dan sekarang sudah masuk penjara. Aku tidak yakin kalau..."

Koneko menghentikan pembicaraannya tatkala telunjuk Naruto menempel di bibirnya. Wajah Naruto cukup berdekatan dengan wajahnya.

"Ssst... Jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak suka...," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Siapapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. Karena aku benar-benar ingin menjadi kau istriku."

Mendengar itu, Koneko terpaku. Kedua bola matanya bergoyang-goyang dan penuh cahaya. Hatinya tersentuh. Tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar mau menerimanya meskipun dirinya sudah dipenuhi dengan dosa. Naruto tidak mempermainkannya. Naruto benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Awalnya aku memang pura-pura mencintaimu agar aku bisa mengoreksi informasi tentang The Black Girl darimu. Karena itu, aku menahanmu di apartemenku...," tambah Naruto lagi sembari menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir Koneko."Tapi, sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa caraku ini salah. Justru membuatmu terluka. Aku juga sadar bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Karena itu, maafkan aku atas kesalahanku selama ini."

Kedua bola mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis tapi ditahannya. Ia berharap Koneko memaafkannya dan mau menikah dengannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Koneko mengangguk dan menyahut.

"Iya. Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Lalu kau mau menikah denganku, kan?"

"Mau."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

Koneko tersenyum simpul. Naruto tertawa lebar lantas menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan erat. Membuat Minato dan Kushina tersenyum senang plus terharu melihat mereka. Turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tercipta di antara Naruto dan Koneko.

"Hiks... Aku terharu sekali...," Kushina malah menangis dan memeluk Minato.

"Aku juga... Huhuhu...," Minato malah ikut-ikutan menangis dan membalas pelukan Kushina.

Mereka berdua malah menangis konyol sambil berpelukan erat. Sehingga Naruto dan Koneko sweatdrop melihat mereka, tidak berpelukan lagi.

"Lho... Kenapa Tousan dan Kaasan malah menangis sih?" tanya Naruto yang ternganga.

"Habisnya sangat mengharukan. Huhuhu...," jawab Minato dan Kushina kompak.

"Naruto-kun... Orang tuamu lucu sekali...," Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hehehe... Mereka memang lucu sih," Naruto tertawa geli sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua mata Koneko melembut. Hati Koneko merasa damai sekali. Kemudian ia merangkul lengan kanan Naruto dengan erat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Pak Polisi."

Mata emas itu beradu pandang dengan mata biru. Senyuman terpatri di wajah Naruto yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, gadis pencuri hati."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya dalam suasana yang seakan-akan dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Bersama Minato dan Kushina yang masih menangis konyol, mereka mulai merajut kasih yang akan terikat dengan benang merah. Akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya.

Jarak yang memisahkan antara Naruto dan Koneko karena kasus kriminal, pada akhirnya menyatu kembali. Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Akan selalu berdekatan dan tidak ada lagi hambatan yang menghalangi mereka. Kebahagiaan yang kini diraih oleh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **macan ternak: terima kasih ya. Ini sudah lanjut. Chapter yang terakhir.**

 **N: oh gitu ya. Maaf, jika cerita ini membosankan. Terima kasih.**

 **Rezaa: terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya.**

 **Nggak, The Black Girl itu adalah Kuroka. Bukan Koneko.**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: terima kasih banyak bayu.**

 **Oh, gitu ya. Hehehe...**

 **Scagtzy: terima kasih banyak ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya tetapkan fic ini berakhir di chapter ini dengan ending yang bahagia. Plus word yang cukup panjang.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca, mereview, menfollow, dan menfavourite.**

 **Saya undur diri dulu.**

 **Bye.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Sabtu, 22 Juli 2017**


End file.
